Loveless Halloween Spooktacular
by Dlbn
Summary: It's Halloween 2012 in Tokyo, and no one is safe. *A collection of Halloween themed one-shots
1. Is It Scary?

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! We realize we're cranking out a lot of fics as of late, but there are just so many occasions that call for it!

Nbld: And this occasion? Is Halloween! Anyone have Halloween plans? We have two parties to attend, dressing up at school with the club we're in, and maybe trick-or-treating on Halloween for no reason other then my friend and I want to hang out and do something but it's a school night XD SO yeah, busy month for us XD

Dlbn: But we always make room for updates, so our schedule won't cause us to slack!

Nbld: Seriously, we're postponing homework for this ;)

Dlbn: But anyway, let's stop with the rambling and give out a little piece of information, hm?

Nbld: This fic is going to be done in the same style as our Loveless Christmas special. Each chapter will be its own fic, but it's a huge collection of Halloween-themed fics. Only difference is there's no group chapter at the end.

Dlbn: So with that out of the way, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Nisei Akame or Seimei Aoyagi. They belong to Yun Kouga. I do not own the song "Is It Scary". That song belongs to The King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson. I do, however, own Kimiheri Akame, Mr. and Mrs. Akame, and the mysterious boy and girl. I make NO money off of referencing this song or writing in this category.

_~Am I scary for you?_

_You know the stranger is you._

_Am I scary for you?_

_Masquerade the heart._

_Is the height of hunting souls._

_Just not what you see of me._

_Can hardly reveal the proof._

_Like a mirror reveals the truth._

_That the evil one is you!~_

_~"Is It Scary" by Michael Jackson_

000

This couldn't be happening. There was no way in the world that this was happening. For the past four years, Akame Kimiheri had known that there was something different about her older brother, Akame Nisei. He had become rude, violent, arrogant…the total opposite of who he had been before. She'd spent the four years since his change trying to figure out just what it was that had changed him. She'd considered him being bullied too much, their father's constant criticism of him driving him off of the deep end, food poisoning, a blow to the head, and even magic. But she never would have guessed just how close she was to the truth.

As Kimiheri looked out from behind a tree to her long haired brother, she was horrified by what she saw. Her brother stood next to a boy with shorter black hair; who still retained his ears and tail. She recognized him as Aoyagi Seimei. He was a friend of Nisei's who just didn't sit right with her. He was just as weird as her brother; if not more so. The other two people with them she didn't recognize. One was a male with short blue-green hair, and the other was a girl with orange hair to the small of her back. The male stood protectively in front of the girl; keeping a safe distance between the two of them and Nisei and Seimei. At first glance, she would have thought that they were just arguing. Perhaps there was a case of bullying of Nisei going on and Seimei was choosing to intervene.

But as Kimiheri looked on in both horror and fascination, she learned that this wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. The girl had a scratch on her cheek that had long since stopped bleeding. That, however, wasn't the thing that focused Kimiheri's attention. What fascinated and terrified her most were the thick chains around the male's wrist, binding him to the female behind him. Neither seemed to pay it any mind. Kimiheri spared a glance at Nisei and Seimei as a jolt of power rocketed the area. How was no one seeing this and coming around to investigate? Seimei had a sadistic little smile on his face. Nisei's smirk matched his friend's, though it wasn't as dark. Both of their eyes shone in some sick, twisted form of joy. They weren't chained together like the other two were. She couldn't believe this. She heard Nisei speak before she saw his lips moving.

"Winds of a hundred miles an hour. Rush the enemy, so that they may be blown further from our path!" Her bother called out, extending a hand towards the couple.

Harsh winds began howling like a chorus of demons. Both the boy and girl shielded their faces from the sudden gust. Kimiheri had to dig her nails into the tree, ignoring the splinters under her nails, to stop herself from flying back as well. She wasn't sure if anyone had seen her yet, and she didn't want to risk being exposed and losing her cover by wind. That would have been humiliating.

"Door!" The boy called. "Shut out the harsh winds attacking us so that we may be safe from its blustering winds!"

Kimiheri heard a door shut, though she didn't see one. The winds continued billowing, but the boy and girl remained unaffected. Kimiheri, however, was not so lucky. The winds were still blowing her. She was worried her hair would be ripped free from the hair tie it was in. if that were the case, someone would surely see her curtain of night-black hair billowing out from behind the tree.

Nisei and Seimei didn't seem too fazed by the winds not affecting the other two.

"Nisei, another attack, would you?" Seimei softly commanded. "I'd like for this to be over with ASAP. I have things to attend to."

"Hai, Seimei." Nisei answered. He sounded tired. "Lighting! Strike from the skies and pierce our enemy's defenses so that they may be electrocuted!" The feral look in his eyes scared Kimiheri more then anything else Nisei had ever done. "Damage is a thousand."

The skies crackled and yellow lightning shot down from the sky into the chained boy and girl. Kimiheri's eyes lit up from the lightning. No one seemed to notice her in the brief flash of light. But what she got the chance to notice, however, was a strange look in her brother's eyes. It didn't seem like he wanted to be doing this. Was Seimei forcing it on him?

"Atey!" The girl cried. "Do something, it hurts!" She screamed in pain as the lightning continued to bombard them.

"Lightning, turn to pure light and illuminate the area!" The boy cried out. "Show the enemy for what they truly are!"

Kimiheri cursed inside her head as the winds calmed down. Light would cause shadows and expose her. She wished there was more cover around, but they were in a clearing in the middle of the woods; with Kimiheri hiding in the trees. She ducked down behind knocked down tree and lay sideways; curled into a little ball. The smaller she was, the easier she could fit behind the tree. Hopefully its girth would stop her shadows from being seen. They may not have seen her from the brief lightning flash, but full-blown illumination was another thing. As light lit up the area in an unearthly white glow, Kimiheri couldn't help but turn around to see through a small hole in the tree to see what was happening. Nisei was shielding his eyes from the light with his left arm. Seimei seemed unaffected, but he was looking away.

"Nisei, get rid of this infernal light." Seimei ordered.

Before Nisei could reply, the other boy spoke up.

"Shiny dagger! Pierce the enemy's defenses!" He ordered. "Damage is one hundred!"

What looked like a dagger formed out of thin air in front of the boy and flew towards Seimei and Nisei. Kimiheri gasped loudly; covering her mouth with her hands to try and keep quiet so they wouldn't hear.

"Shield! Defense!" Nisei called out. "Reflect the dagger back at the conjuror and multiply! Damage is 200!"

The dagger that had been flying towards Seimei and Nisei suddenly halted and turned. It aimed straight at the boy and started flying in his direction. The dagger split into two and continued forward. Kimiheri let out a slight gasp of surprise that caught Seimei's attention. He looked in her direction but didn't seem to see her. He looked back at the two across from him; who Kimiheri could only conclude were their enemies. The boy frantically called out words like 'defense' and 'reflect', but it did no good. The daggers pierced the boy. One pierced his stomach, and the other pierced right between his eyes. He cried out in pain and grabbed his face, ignoring the dagger in his stomach. The dagger shattered away as the boy fell to his knees. A thick chain formed around the cut on his stomach and attached to a large cuff around the girls' middle. A blindfold covered his eyes before a mimicking one covered the girls' eyes.

"Nisei, the light." Seimei ordered.

"Acknowledged." Nisei nodded. "Darkness, ensnare the light and drag it into your never ending depths!"

Darkness fell over the area again. Kimiheri waited a few moments in the dark to adjust her eyes. Then she sat up and leaned over the top of the fallen tree. It didn't look as though Seimei and Nisei needed to adjust to the darkness, and Kimiheri knew that the others couldn't see anyway. Not with those thick blindfolds over their eyes.

"Finish them." Seimei ordered.

Nisei nodded. A sadistic smirk took over his face as he stepped forward. His eyes darkened with a primal bloodlust. "Rope!" He called. "Ensnare the necks of the enemy in your vice-like grip."

"Please, no!" The girl was weeping as she stumbled to her knees and reached to Nisei. "Beloved, please! Spare us!"

"Please!" The boy begged as well.

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Useless fools." He informed them. "Continue, Nisei."

"Ropes around their necks! Tighten your grip until it constricts the airways and makes it impossible for life-giving breath to penetrate." Nisei called.

"Please!" The boy and girl cried out in unison.

Their cries were strangled as their hands scrambled to their throats. Kimiheri began crying softly as she saw them try and claw away whatever it was that was stopping them from breathing. The boy grabbed onto the girl's neck and tried to free her, and she did the same to him. But it didn't work. Soon, both of their eyes slipped closed, and they crumpled to the ground with their hands around one another's necks. Tears were freely flowing from Kimiheri's eyes as she watched Seimei wordlessly walk over to the two her brother had just killed…

Killed! Nisei killed two people! Because Seimei told him to! Nisei was a murderer! And Seimei was twice as bad for ordering it! Oh no, this was worse then she thought! This was bad. This was so, so, so, so, so _bad_! How could neither of them look guilty as they looked down at the pair that had clung to life and panicked in the end? With matching eyes so lifeless? How could they just look on as if it wasn't a big deal? _How_?!

"Good work." Seimei informed.

"Arigato." Nisei seemed to really enjoy the praise.

Did he do it just so Seimei would praise him for his work? That was even more twisted then Kimiheri thought.

"We won't have to worry about them anymore." Seimei went on. "Leave the bodies here and let authorities find them." He nudged the boy with his toe. "It's not like we can be connected to this one."

"This one?" Nisei wondered. "We can't be connected to any of them." He said. "Even when I faked your death for you."

"Shut up." Seimei ordered. "Don't correct me. You know better."

"Hai."

"Now come. We have better things to attend to." Seimei smirked. "Such as the little spy that's been watching the entire battle."

Kimiheri's eyes widened at that. He definitely knew she was there. But what would happen now? Would Seimei make Nisei kill her? Would Nisei actually do it? To his own sister? Everything flew through her mind but the obvious answer of 'get the hell out of here'. But if she ran, they'd just chase her. She knew their secret. They wouldn't let her live. Nisei knew where she lived. He'd go after her in the middle of the night and take her to kill in an abandoned area with his invisible rope. This couldn't be happening. She was frozen with fear as a thousand scenarios ran through her mind. None of them were good. Nisei and Seimei approached closer and closer to where she was. Nisei got t her first.

"Kimiheri?" He wondered, seemingly surprised. "What the hell are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Get away from me!" She ordered, as panicked as the now dead pair of teens had been. She skittered back on her hands and heels to get away from him, until her back hit a tree. She rushed to her feet and pulled out a throwing knife from her pant pocket.

"Don't make me sue this, Nisei!" She ordered him. "Don't make me!"

"Kimiheri…" Nisei tried to reason with her, still coming nearer.

"_Get away_!" She cried again.

Tears freely flowed down her face. She couldn't die here tonight! Not at the hands of her own brother and his psychotic friend that called the shots. Nisei didn't listen to her and continued advancing. It sounded like Seimei was right behind him, as she heard two sets of footsteps crunching leaves and twigs. Before he could get close enough to touch her, Kimiheri threw the knife at him. He tilted his head and the knife sailed past him and notched into a tree. She threw her arms up over her head to cover it as he got closer.

"Please don't kill me!" She begged.

Nisei gingerly grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm away, before doing the same with the right one. He held her arms above her head with one hand, and used the other to tilt her chin up. Kimiheri closed her brown eyes. She didn't want her murderous brother's face to be the last thing she saw before she died. Instead, she thought of her parents and her friends. But then another image flashed through her mind. Of Nisei. The way he was before four years ago. The happy, loving brother who didn't lose his temper and trash his room and break his TV. The brother who didn't fight with her father as often. The one with the soft eyes, the mile-wide smile, and the bruises and cuts from schoolyard bullies. That was the brother she knew and loved. The one she wanted back more then anything else in the world.

"Kimiheri?" Nisei spoke softly.

Kimiheri opened her eyes and stared at him. He seemed concerned, and a little bit of light had found its way into his eyes. She was staring to see her brother again…for what he used to be.

"I'm not going to kill you, Kimiheri." Nisei whispered softly.

"But…what if Seimei…?"

He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "He said to let you live…but I have to do something."

"What is it?" She wondered. Her eyes filled with tears. They were sparing her?

"You have to forget." His finger left her lips. "You'll awaken with no memory of what you saw here today."

"Forget?" She wondered. "You…you killed two people, Nisei…I can't forget…"

"You will." He said. "I promise you, Kimi."

"Then…" She stared up at him. "Explain to me…if I won't remember later anyway…what was that?"

"That was a battle of word spell."

"What?"

"Magic, essentially. There's power in words, and fighters like me can take that power and manifest it into magic spells." He said. "The fighter fights and takes orders from the Sacrifice. Seimei is my sacrifice. My master who controls what I do in battle…and more."

"More?"

"I wouldn't have killed them if it was my choice. It's not part of the battle. The loser doesn't always die." Nisei informed. "But Seimei…he's…he's ordered me to do a lot of things. Murder, hacking, stealing…other unmentionable acts that I regret immensely…" he didn't say more on the subject.

"How many have you killed?"

"I couldn't tell you."

She froze. "One last question?" She asked after a minute.

"Sure. But hurry, Seimei's getting agitated with me."

"Before my last question, um…how do you know?"

"As a unit, we are tied together by our true name. Beloved." He showed her his left hand, which had the word 'Beloved' written up the middle finger. "We have a mental connection as well. There's a thin wire that connects us. Normal people like you can't see it. Other units can. Now, your last question?"

"Well…you know how I said that you've changed…was that after you met Seimei?"

"After." Nisei said without missing a beat. "He brought out my true nature, I suppose. Now, I'm sorry, but I must follow Seimei's orders."

"Okay…" She said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kimiheri. But it will all be gone." He said. "All erased from your memory." His tone grew dark as he spoke the next words, and she wondered if that was his true nature seeping into his voice. "Forget." He said. "Forget all that you have seen and heard about my world of word spell."

"Nisei…" She muttered, as her eyes slipped closed. "Thank…you…"

000

When she awoke an hour or so later, Kimiheri stretched and looked around. She felt something hurt underneath her nails and looked. There were bits of tree bark under her nails, and they were digging painfully into her skin.

"What the hell?" She wondered aloud. "What am I doing here?"

Sure, she did her magic-that she was sure would help her figure out what was wrong with her brother-in the woods so no one would see her and call her crazy, but she never actually _slept_ outside. Kimiheri stood up on shaky knees and stumbled forward. Why was she this wobbly? She put it off as her legs just being tired and moved on. She followed a path of broken branches and crunched leaves until she reached a fallen-over log. She stepped over it and looked around the clearing. This didn't look like any of the places she'd gone to before to use her magic. She saw something at one end of the clearing and walked further. There were two large things laying on the ground. Probably fallen trees…Kimiheri screamed and covered her mouth with her hands as she noticed what the objects were. They were people. A boy with blue-green hair and a girl with orange hair. They had their hands around one another's necks as though they were trying to get something off of them. Their eyes were dull and lifeless, but open. Their mouths were opened in silent screams or pants for air. It was an unusual scene, but one that disturbed her nonetheless. Was she responsible for this? She didn't see any weapons, and she'd woken up with nothing near her. She backed away from the scene slowly and ran back to where she'd woken up. She looked around for a bag containing her weapons, books, or even her tools. But, however, she saw nothing. She sighed and turned around. Maybe she'd dropped it somewhere? She spotted one of her throwing knives in a tree and sighed. What in the world had she done?

Kimiheri went to the tree and pulled on the knife, but it didn't budge. It was in deep as if she's thrown it with all her strength. But why would she do that, unless she was in danger…? Could whatever that killed the two teens in the clearing come after her, too? Then how did she survive? Surely a throwing knife from a young girl wasn't enough to scare off a murderer or a bear. It hadn't looked like anyone or anything had attacked the two teens. Could her magic have backfired on two teenagers innocently hiking? They hadn't had supplies with them, but there was really no use for that kind of thing anyway. And she didn't have supplies with her, and it wasn't like she'd memorized incantations. That was silly and a waste of her memory.

"Ugh, why is my head so fuzzy?" She wondered. Then another thought occurred. "Oh…should I call the police? If I don't, it's not like they can tie me back to this place."

Besides, whatever was running around could come back after her. She needed to leave and _now_. Kimiheri pulled a compass out from her pocket and stared at it.

000

After heading north long enough to escape the woods, Kimiheri found herself in unfamiliar territory. Where was she? This wasn't Kyoto. Looking around, she saw a sign for a train station.

"Tokyo?!" She wondered.

There was no way she got here form Kyoto on her own! What in the world had happened? She checked her pockets for money and thankfully found her wallet. She pulled it out to find it stuffed with money. Obviously, this trip had been planned. Well, there was a train station nearby, and she had money to use to take it back home to Kyoto. She just wished that she knew how she'd gotten here and, more importantly, who or what had killed those two in the clearing. Taking one last look back at the woods, Kimiheri couldn't help but feel like someone had saved and spared her from a horrible fate.

"Thank you…whoever you are." She spoke.

Her only answer was the rustling of trees. Kimiheri sighed and began to make the trek to the train station. Inside the woods, a thin teenage boy with long black hair sat on a tree branch with a black haired companion. The boy with the long black hair smiled.

"You're welcome, Kimiheri."


	2. Come Little Children

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to another Halloween chapter!

Nbld: We're trying to keep up with updates every weekend until Halloween.

Dlbn: We're sure we'll make it, considering the parties we're going to are both on Saturdays, and we're going to update on Sundays. I know this chapter is up on a Tuesday, but distractions got in the on Sunday, and an impromptu visit form a friend kept me busy Monday night ^^"

Nbld: Right. Now, let's get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Promocat, Yoitemichaelis, and dragonprincess01 for reviewing! Candy for you all!

Promocat: I figure he must have some relatives somewhere. ^^ I introduced his sister in "A Very Loveless Holiday Special", in the Svevion chapter. ^^

Yoitemichaelis: I love Nisei ^^ He's still a psychopath, whether or not he has family XD But now he's got family to deal with. He came from somewhere, after all ;) That's awesome! Are you gonna do it? :D I wanna cosplay Nisei, but I don't have a wig yet. That's all I need for it ^^" And that's awesome. Have fun! :D

Dragonprincess01: Glad you enjoyed! Hehe, that's the tone I was hoping for ;) yay! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mikado Gomon or any other characters form loveless. I own the manga and the anime, but that's it. And by own, I mean I have copies of. Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga-ka. I also do NOT own "Come Little Children" or the movie "Hocus Pocus". They both belong to Disney. I make NO money off of this work of non-canon Halloween fun.

_~Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows~_

_~"Come Little Children" from the Disney movie "Hocus Pocus"_

000

Eleven year old Mikado Gomon darted form shadow to shadow in an attempt to escape the people behind her. She had no idea who these two men-most likely teenagers-were, or why they wanted her. They only appeared when she was alone; which was unfortunately often due to her lack of friends and often absent lawyer parents.

"Are you alright, hon?" A woman's voice addressed her.

Mikado turned to see a teal-haired woman in Lolita. She looked a little old to be dressed in that fashion.

"Yes." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"You see to be avoiding something." The woman spotted the two teens. "Boy trouble?"

"I'm sorry madam, but I don't know what you are referring to."

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "You're awfully young to be talking like that. You're eleven, right, Gomon-chan?"

Mikado's heart stopped. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Your name? My dear, I know everything about you." The woman assured.

"But I…I don't even know who _you_ are…"

"Oh! My apologies! I am Nagisa Sagan." The woman answered. "You may call me Nagisa-sensei."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mikado bowed. "But that fails to explain how you know who I am."

"We've been watching you for some time. Those boys following you? They want to test your strength."

"My strength?"

"Of course, without a fighter, you'd surely lose."

Fighter? Lose? Was this Nagisa-sensei stuck in the head? She was making Mikado more and more nervous by the second.

"What are you prattling on about?!" Mikado wondered. "Who are those boys, and what do you want?!"

"Aoyagi and Akame." Nagisa answered. "I came to retrieve you before they could get their hands on you. You see, testing new units is the job of the sixth seat of Septimal Moon…"

"…Are you insane?"

"No, not that I'm aware of, anyway. I'm only telling you what is and what is not." Nagisa explained.

"Care to be more concise?"

"You get two choices. Come be safe with me, or deal with them alone."

Mikado glanced at the two teens; both black haired, but one without ears. They seemed almost predatory in their dark-eyed stares. The one with ears smirked slightly at her, but he didn't make any motion. The other didn't seem as interested, but he at least wiggled his fingers in her direction. Until the eared one slapped his hand down in agitation, at least. Mikado looked back at Nagisa-sensei. A middle aged woman in Lolita trying to be much younger then she was. She seemed harmless, but if she was really an acquaintance of the two teenagers, she might be dangerous.

"Please?" Nagisa-sensei spoke after a moment. "I would like an answer. It's not like you can go home and tell our parents about this, right? Even if they were home or cared to pay attention to you, they wouldn't believe you."

"How…do you…"

"I told you. We know everything about you, because we've been following you for quite some time." Nagisa-sensei explained.

"You're crazy…you're really crazy! I think I'll take my chances with my stalkers!" Mikado took off running.

000

_Perhaps…_ Mikado thought as she took refuge in a patch of trees _I should have chosen more wisely…What was I thinking? Taking my chances with these two? I'm scared…no, I'm not! I'm not scared! No emotions, no emotions! Momma will be mad…_

How could she think of what her mother thought of her at a time like this? There were people chasing her for reasons she didn't know yet, for God's sake! Mikado sat down against one tree and pulled her knees to her chest. She had to be as small and make as little noise as possible in order to hide from them enough.

"I don't think she came this way, Seimei." A male voice said.

Another male groaned in irritation. "Do _not_ correct me, Nisei." Who Mikado concluded to be Seimei ordered. "Just find her."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Nisei sounded annoyed with the other male. "She's alone. She won't put up much of a fight either way."

"I don't care. We have a job to do, so let's do it." Seimei said, and Mikado could hear the smirk in his voice. "Unless you'd like me to test _your_ strength instead."

"N-No, Seimei."

There was a hint of fear in the other male's voice. If they found her, maybe Mikado could use that to her advantage. Maybe Nagisa-sensei was right. Maybe they _were_ going to attempt to test how strong she was. But what did that mean? Were they going to hit her? Or something worse…? Mikado held back a shudder to avoid making bushes around her shake and alert them to her location.

"Good. Then stop _mouthing off_, and start looking."

"Hai, Seimei. Right away." Nisei's voice was hurried and alert.

Mikado listened until couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before exiting the bushes, backwards. She dumped into something and froze; silently hoping that it was a tree she'd walked into. She tilted her head back and looked up. Mikado bit back a scream as she leaped away from the person she'd run into. He was a tall male with no ears and sandy brown hair. He smiled down at her, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He greeted. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well…you failed in that goal…" She informed softly.

His smile faded a little bit, but it was still present. "I suppose I have. I apologize." He crossed his left arm over his chest and bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself, little miss. I am Fujiwara Tokino."

"Gomon Mikado." She curtseyed. "Please to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Are you with them?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"With who?" He asked, scratching at his light bangs.

"Um…Seimei-san and Nisei-san?"

Tokino crinkled his nose. "Aoyagi and Akame? No, I have no affiliation with those two." He said. "I'm on your side, actually."

"_My_ side?"

"You…haven't been briefed yet, have you?"

"Briefed on what, exactly?"

Why was she talking to this stranger so easily? He knew those Seimei and Nisei people, so why couldn't he be with Nagisa-sensei or something? He could be working with the teens and just faking that he hated them.

"Oh my…I apologize. I saw you with Nagisa-sensei, and I figured she had explained everything. I'm sorry, I've miscalculated. How foolish of me…"

"No, no, it's okay!" She informed him. "But…are you with her…?"

"I've…been trailing her, yes." Tokino said. "Once I found out that she was trailing you, I just had to. I wanted to meet you. Those two idiots in seat six gave me my chance."

"Seat six?" Mikado wondered, ears and tail perking. "Are you a seat, then?"

"No, no, of course not." Tokino shook his head. "I'm a fighter. Only sacrifices can hold seats."

"…What?"

"It's hard to explain, but if you care to grab a bite to eat with me, I'll gladly explain everything as best as I can. I don't teach this stuff…"

"You said you only started trailing her because she was trailing me." Mikado informed. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm your fighter."

"My fighter?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't appear to be someone who is physically capable of fighting someone off…"

He chuckled. "Good thing I fight with words then, hm?" He winked. He extended a hand down to her. "Please, my queen? Come with me so I can explain? I'll protect you from the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Aoyagi and Akame."

"Wouldn't they be testers? Nagisa-sensei said they want to test my strength."

"Well, yes, but right now they're hunting you so that they can test you. They treat this like a game." He scowled.

"All this?"

"Allow me to explain…somewhere more public? They won't bother us there. Not as much, at least." He smiled. "Please, my Queen?"

"Queen…?" She wondered.

Without thinking it through, or at all, Mikado took the stranger's hand.

000

Mikado stared strangely at Tokino as she sipped from the latte he'd bought her at Starbucks. He explained that a fighter used magic words in order to fight. But the sacrifice was in charge of everything; they ordered the fighter around, told them what to do in battle, and took the damage from it. Tokino had called himself her fighter in the woods. Did that mean he was her servant? Was she expected to fight in battles and take damage for him? She was just an eleven year old girl! How could they expect her to…?

"This is all crazy." She informed Tokino. "I hope you are aware of this."

He smiled. "I am." He pulled off a glove on his left hand to reveal his skin. Tokino turned the arm over so that the inside of his wrist and his palm were facing upwards.

Written on his wrist in delicate cursive lettering was a word. 'Moonless'.

Mikado tried to hold back a gasp. The same thing had appeared on her wrist only days before. She stole her mother's makeup to cover it up when she couldn't wash it away from her skin.

"What…what does that mean…?" Mikado wondered.

"It's my true name. Each unit has one."

"True name…?"

"Yes. Your name is your fate. Predestined, if you will." Tokino said. "It can't be changed, it can't be undone. Whether you chose to accept it and be part of a unit, or whether you chose to retire before you begin; your name will always be yours."

"…And you can't remove it from you?"

"Uh…no…" Tokino said. "You can sever the bond between yourself and your fighter, but…it would be very painful…"

"Bond?"

"We're connected. Very strongly."

"I don't feel like I'm strongly connected to you…to anyone…"

"That's because this is our first meeting." Tokino said. "And we haven't really tried to strengthen our bond more then talking. But you seem to trust me the way I trust you, so it's a start…"

"Yes, I…I suppose it is a start." She found herself smiling.

Had she really gone mad? She believed what this person told her? This person she only knew for a few hours? Sure, he was nice, but that's how pedophiles and serial killers lured their victims in, wasn't it? By being nice and friendly and pretending to be safe? How could she trust him? She was smarter then that…she didn't trust anyone…especially not without a reason.

"Come on, I think it's time we start getting you home, hm?" Tokino wondered. "Where do you live again?"

"I'll go on my own." Mikado stood quickly.

She might be trusting of this man she'd never seen before in her life, but that didn't mean she wanted him knowing where she lived.

"Are you sure? Aoyagi and Akame are probably still around. I should at least walk you to a bus stop…"

"No, I'm fine." Mikado shook her head. She grabbed her backpack off of the chair. "Thank you for the latte and the explanation." She bowed slightly. "I'm not sure if I believe this craziness or not, but I'll figure that out later, won't I? Good day. Maybe I'll see you again, Tokino…"

"Goodbye, my Queen…" He sounded dejected.

She left the store without another word.

000

Maybe she should have let Tokino walk her home. Mikado watched the bright moon in the sky as she walked home. Moonless…did that mean something? Was the moon important to her? Or, more appropriate for her name, was the absence of the moon important to her? Mikado heard a streetlight snap off, as though the bulb had exploded. She turned to see that a few light bulbs in the streetlights behind her had indeed exploded and left shards of glass along the slightly wet road. The darkness seemed to close in on her as Mikado turned and started to continue her journey home. Had her parents not come home yet? Was that why no one seemed to be looking for her? Glass shards crunched under someone's feet behind her, prompting Mikado to risk a glance over her shoulder. She ran into something as she wasn't paying attention. She really needed to watch where she was going more, or this would happen much more often. What she ran into felt very warm. Was it Tokino again? Mikado looked up.

"Gomen…a…sai…?" She trailed.

Standing in front of her was the earless teenager from before. He smiled down at her; a twisted, cocky, half-grin and half-smirk. His eyes were dark and predatory again.

"Hello there." He greeted. "Out late, are you not?" He scolded. "For your age, at least."

"I-I'm fine…" She backed up slowly and ran into someone else.

Oh no…Mikado turned to see the boy with ears smirking down at her like she was his new play thing.

"Where are you going, Gomon-chan?" The eared one wondered. "Nisei and I only wish to speak with you. You did say you'd take your chances with us instead of Nagisa-sensei, no?"

So the earless one was Nisei, and the one with ears was Seimei. Good to know.

"I'm trying to go home. My parents are probably worried…"

"They're not." Nisei objected. "They're not even aware that you're not there yet. They think you're in your room, nice and sound asleep. But you're not. You're out here; playing games with the big boys."

"I'm not playing games. I want to go home." She objected. "Now, if you'd excuse me…"

She stepped to the side to try and go around the earless male, but the other grabbed her by the wrist and held her in place. She looked back to see him grimacing with disgust. Was he disgusted by her? Or maybe by touching her? He wore black gloves, so it shouldn't have been a problem.

"Let me go! I just want to go home!"

"You said you would take your chances with us. Well, time to take some chances." Seimei pulled on her arm to stumble her back, and then Nisei kicked out her feet.

Her backpack spilled to the ground and emptied its contents her pencil case rolled until it was stopped by the foot of Seimei; who had let her go as Nisei kicked her feet out.

"Oof!" Mikado cried out as she landed on her backside. "What's the big idea?! Don't you two know how to treat a lady?!"

Nisei chuckled and bent over to be closer to her. "My dear, you're a child; not a lady." He informed. "You'd best learn your place quickly, Mikado."

She glared at him. "That's Gomon-chan to you! I don't even know you!"

She tried to scramble to her feet, but something knocked her down. She looked at Nisei first, since he was the closest in proximity to her, but he was out if range and hadn't moved. When she looked at Seimei, he looked more interested in picking at his fingernails then dealing with the likes of her. She tried to get up again, but was once again knocked down.

"Whoever is doing that, knock it off!" She ordered.

"Doing what?" Nisei wondered, cocking his head to the side. "We're merely standing here; awaiting your next move. You're being tested, Moonless."

How did he know about that? Unless…was Tokino right all along?

"Just leave me alone! I want no part in this!" Mikado informed, not bothering to try and get up.

"You have no choice, you stupid brat…" Seimei muttered. "God, Ritsuka's nine and he's more behaved then you…"

She didn't question who that was. It didn't matter to her at the time. "Don't call me a brat, Seimei-kun…"

"That's Seimei-san, or Seimei-sama to _you_." Seimei sneered.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned up her nose. "I have on interest in extending pleasantries to you."

"Well, look at this one, Seimei. She's trying to talk down to us, I believe."

"I agree." Seimei smirked. "Why don't you show her why Beloved is a force to be reckoned with, hm, Nisei?"

"As you wish, Seimei." Nisei smirked and showed Mikado his right hand. Beloved was written from the first knuckle of the middle finger to the center of the wrist. "See? As real as the name on your wrist." Nisei grabbed her wrist without asking. He sucked on the fingers of his other hand for a moment before using them to wipe the makeup off of her wrist.

She screeched in disgust, but he didn't let go when she tried to pull away.

"Your name is your fate." Seimei informed. "You can't change it, Moonless, so don't even try."

She tried pulling from Nisei, but he didn't relent. What had Seimei meant by 'show her why Beloved is a force to be reckoned with'? She didn't really want to find out. What if they tried to kill her or something? They seemed psychotic enough to do something like that, after all.

"Let me go!" She cried. "Let me go, let me go!"

No, no, no! She was showing emotion! If her parents had taught her anything, rammed anything into her skull, it was that emotions made you weak. Do not show them. What would they think if they saw her like this? Screaming and pulling and showing fear?

_Don't think of that now! Get out of here! Before they hurt you! Go, now, now, now!_ She scolded herself.

Nisei chuckled at her. "Scared, Gomon?" He wondered. "Afraid of what the big bad teenagers are going to do to you?"

"Don't worry, we need to leave you alive." Seimei said. "It'll be our heads. But other then that, we're free to do what we wish."

She felt really scared now. What if they took her ears? Or if they beat her up or something of the like? "Stop, please!" She cried. "I don't…"

She tried to speak again, but the air around her started pressing down on her chest and constricting her breathing. She grabbed her throat with her free hand and sputtered; trying to get some air into her lungs before she suffocated. With no reason for doing so, she thought of Tokino. She should have let him walk her home. Why was she so stubborn? Mikado saw the edges of her vision grow black and fuzzy. Oh god, she was going to black out with these two psychos with her? This was the end, wasn't it? She could feel consciousness slipping away.

"Am I overdoing it?" Nisei had a hint of concern in his voice.

"She's just weak." Seimei brushed it off. "Just like I thought."

"So should I stop?"

"Let her blackout. We'll drop her off at home and ring the doorbell, then run."

"You mean I will while you go back home to your brother."

"What else could I have meant?"

At least they were just going to knock her out. But still…Consciousness was slipping fast.

Her eyes watered. _Tokino_…

"Mikado!" As if conjured by the thought itself, Tokino's voice called to her.

"Shit…" Seimei cursed, turning to face the voice.

"Let her go, Akame!" Tokino ordered. "Now!"

Nisei backed up. So he was Akame, then…

Mikado gasped in air as the world around her pulled back off of her chest. Tokino was at her side quickly.

"My Queen, are you okay?" Tokino asked.

Mikado gasped in more air. "I-I think so…Thank you…"

"Of course."

He helped her to her feet and shoved her behind him; to the sides of Nisei and Seimei. Seimei gave Tokino a stare.

"Really, Moonless?" He wondered. "You intend to fight us with an untrained child? Do you really have a death wish?"

Tokino looked down at Mikado and smiled. "My only concerns are my master's choice and her safety." He informed, before looking back at Seimei. "What do you want to do, my Queen?"

"Stop calling her that." Nisei rolled his eyes and whined. "It's pathetic!'

"Talk about pathetic. Nisei, stop whining." Seimei rolled his eyes. "And get your ass over here."

Nisei bowed slightly. "Hai, Seimei." He took three quick, easy steps over to the earless boy's side.

"We're ready to fight if you are, Moonless." Seimei sneered. "So either get on with it or leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Why doesn't he include Nisei-san in this…?" Mikado whispered to the tall male at her side.

"Aoyagi only care about himself." Tokino said. "Besides, everyone else is just a lowly bug under his feet. Akame, though it's his fighter and other half, is no different a bug as you or me."

Nisei shrugged. "Actually, I'm more of a bird, I think…"

"Akame, zip it." Seimei ordered. "You're here to do what I say and fight for me. Not to offer your own opinions in things that do not concern you."

"But it does concern him!" Mikado argued. "Because you bring him with you and involve him. And we're discussing how you treat him as horribly as you've been treating us tonight, so…"

"Zip it, child." The tips of Seimei's ears grew bright red. He obviously didn't like being challenged. "Make your choice, Moonless."

Tokino looked to Mikado. "What do you chose?"

"Huh?"

"Shall we fight…?"

"Unless you're too frightened, little girl." Nisei taunted her.

Mikado formed a fist in her left hand. "Do it, Tokino…do whatever you have to do to wipe the smug looks off of their faces!"

Tokino smiled. "Yes, my queen." He turned back to the black haired teens. "I declare this a battle of wordspell!"

"We accept!" Seimei informed.

Before anyone could speak again, the world changed. A brilliant white light surrounded the area and enveloped it in a strange, angelic glow. Mikado felt the ground rumble up from underneath her. She started to step back, but the rumbling followed.

"Tokino!" She cried. "What's going on?"

Even Nisei-san and Seimei-san looked confused to some degree. Seimei-san quickly hid the surprise on his face with a mask of a cool, unshaken demeanor.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Tokino said. "I didn't cast a spell yet…"

"This is pathetic." Seimei said. "Can't you control yourself, Tokino? We've only just begun."

"That's Moonless or Fujiwara-san to you, Aoyagi!" Tokino glared at the neko.

The earth continued rumbling; shaking Mikado's usually cool demeanor.

"W-what is happening?" She wondered. "Is it an earthquake…?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, I get it!" Nisei pointed out. "She's wearing a mask, isn't she?"

"A mask?" Mikado wondered. "I'm wearing no mask! I'm me!"

"I mean your cool demeanor, dipshit." Nisei rolled his eyes. "You're really just a frightened little child!"

"No I'm not!" Mikado stomped her foot.

"You're acting like it!" Nisei put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at her.

"So are you! Grow up!" Mikado sneered. "Be a man, not a boy!"

The lower lid of Nisei's left eye twitched a little bit.

"Oh boy, now you've done it." Seimei said, uncaringly. "You've angered him. Watch your words next time, girl."

Nisei snarled at her. "Watch your mouth!"

Suddenly, the earth split open under Mikado's feet. She squealed out of sheer surprise and fear. Something began rising out of the ground. What was it? A monster? A demon? Suddenly, all the childhood fears she'd never been allowed to have floated into her mind and made her begin to panic.

"What is it?!" She wondered. "What's coming up from the ground?!"

"It's a…" Tokino started. "Chair?"

"No." Seimei corrected him harshly. "It's a throne."

A gold throne with pink cushions rose up out of the ground under Mikado. It knocked her feet out and she sat in the chair; gripping onto the arm rests. She was half-laying in the chair. Mikado looked around frantically. Was this some type of restraining chair? Had she fallen into Tokino's trap? The throne stopped rising and she was able to shakily sit up. She didn't bother trying to move from the chair; expecting wrist cuffs and shackles to hold her in place so she wouldn't get away. When they didn't, she sat comfortably, feet dangling off the edge, and looked around.

"A throne?" She wondered.

"Well, he does call you his 'Queen'…" Nisei said sarcastically.

Tokino gave him a look. "Zip it, Akame."

"What did I do?" Nisei wondered.

"Get on with it." A sharp order came from Seimei.

"We are Beloved." Nisei informed, giving Seimei a look that was received with a harsh glare back. "Don't let the name fool you. We care very little about anyone else."

"We are Moonless!" Tokino called. "The moonless night gives us the strength we need to end this battle quickly."

Mikado looked up to the moon and froze. It was still out. There was no moonless night now! Did that mean they were powerless…? No, this was all a dream…it had to be…but it felt so real.

"Let the power of the moonless night surround us!"

"Tokino! The moon's out!" Mikado argued, pointing to the luminescent sphere in the sky.

"Shit…" the elder cursed.

Seimei chuckled. "Nisei?" He wondered.

"Yes, Seimei?" Nisei cocked his head to the side in response, but didn't look to the other male.

"You know their weakness. Use the lack of moonlight against them."

"Hai, Seimei." Nisei slowly looked to Mikado. "Are you ready to lose?"

000

Before Mikado knew what was happening, she was covered in chains and shackles that bound her to Tokino. The throne vanished underneath her and she landed on her side with a sickening 'splat'. She moaned but didn't move as pain shot up her left shoulder.

"Mikado!" She heard Tokino call out for her. "Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Seimei chuckled. "It looks like you lose, Moonless." He informed.

The brilliant white light in the surrounding area vanished slowly; leaving only the starry night sky overhead. The metal around Mikado faded away to nothing and she took in a quick breath, looking to Tokino. Her shoulder and head hurt from the fall, but she was otherwise alright. Tokino appeared to be okay, too, though he was sporting a light bruise on one cheek.

Nisei gave an exaggerated yawn. "That was _boring_." He complained. "They normally put up much more of a fight. Is it because she's untrained, perhaps?" He tapped his right index finger on his chin, supporting his right arm with his other hand on his elbow.

"Shut up, Nisei." Seimei ordered. "They're just pathetic. Just like the rest of them. They're no competition. Not for us, much less for a lesser unit."

"Yeah, I guess so. How weak." Nisei muttered.

"Come, let's go give in the report." Seimei said. "There's nothing special to see here. Just two deluded fools."

Mikado glared at them as they walked off into the mist of the night.

"I'm sorry, my Queen." Tokino told her. "I failed you."

"No, no you didn't…" She tried to assure him as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I appreciate what you did for me. I would have died if you didn't get there when you did."

"But I lost…"

"We didn't have the moonless night on our side." Mikado said. "It's not your fault that they chose a night with the full moon to do this test of theirs. Besides, who cares what they think? I think you did great…"

"Thank you…my Queen…" He pulled from her and smiled down at her. "Perhaps I should get you home now, hm?"

She smiled at him. "Yes…I think that would be best."

000

Mikado wasn't very surprised to see that her parents were still not home. Tokino had indicated that it was after midnight. That mean that the maids and butlers had gone to bed, so she could get in easier. She was small enough to slip in through the bars of the gate to her family home. She turned to Tokino and smiled, having dragged him to a spot where cameras wouldn't catch them. It was one thing to see her coming home late; as far as her parents knew, she was at a friend's and decided not to sleep over last minute. But it wouldn't be as easy to explain what an earless 20-something year old male was doing bringing her home at that hour.

"Thank you for everything, Tokino-san." She said. "When will I see you again?"

"Now, now, no need to thank me." Tokino flushed. "I'm just doing my job, my Queen. And please, just call me Tokino. No need to be so formal."

"You didn't answer my question, Tokino."

"I'm always just a call away." He took her cell phone from around her neck and began entering something into it. "Whenever you need me, call me; and I shall arrive promptly. I will never ignore a call."

"Never ever?"

"Never." He shook his head. "When our bond becomes stronger, we'll be able to communicate through other means."

"Other means?"

"Telepathic connection."

"O-Oh." She smiled. "I like that idea. Of being one with you. Oh!" She spotted something. "I apologize for this, but there's a spider web around you."

She reached for it and grabbed the thin thread. When she tugged at it, she felt a tugging in her own chest. "Huh?" She looked down to see the web connected to where her heart was. It spiraled around her until it weaved off to swirl around Tokino and touch his heart. She dropped it and let go, making him chuckle.

"That is our bond." He informed. "All units have them."

"Oh! So it's good?"

"Very."

"Won't it stretch when we separate?"

"It's flexible like piano wire." Tokino said, nodding. "We'll be okay. It won't ever break unless one of us terminates the bond."

"I see." She smiled. "Well thank you for everything. I hope you're not too injured."

"I'm fine, my Queen."

She bowed. "If I'm your Queen, what does that make you to me?"

"Anything you wish, my lady…"

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "If I'm your Queen, and you live to protect me…then that would make you…" She smiled. "My knight."

"Is that what you wish?" He wondered softly.

"Yes…my valiant white knight."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that, my Queen…"

"I'm glad you do, my Knight." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, making him flush.

Mikado giggled at the sight before she shuffled off towards the gate. She threw her backpack in between the bars before carefully slipping in herself. She looked back to where she had left Tokino to see him smiling at her. He waved, but she only smiled in fear of leaving evidence that someone had been there as well.

"Good night, my Queen." He informed.

She watched him leave and turned around. She picked up her backpack and strutted up the driveway to her house. There was a key under the 'welcome' mat, so she grabbed it before unlocking the door. Mikado slipped inside after giving one last look to the moon. She was really starting to hate that damn thing. After she shut the door, Mikado quietly crept up the stairs to her room; trying not to wake anyone in the house. After dealing with those creeps Nisei-san and Seimei-san, she wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. She hurried to her room and opened the door before quietly slipping in. Mikado tossed her book bag to the side with one hand and locked the door with the other. She slid down against it and stared out the window across from her door.

"Moonless…" She thought aloud. "Beloved. Magic is real. And there are people who control words, and people who control the people who control words. Tokino is my fighter who uses words; I am his sacrifice that gives orders and gets damaged." She paused for a moment. "I'm his Queen…and he's my valiant White Knight…" She smiled.

That sounded good to her. Mikado stood and went to her wardrobe to grab night clothing. Once she grabbed the pajamas and changed into them from her school clothes, she put her school clothes in her hamper and then went back towards her bed to lie down. She felt a breeze and looked up. The window was open; bringing in cold air and making the curtains flap around. She walked over quickly and shut it.

"Wasn't that closed when I went in the wardrobe?" She mused. "Heh, how odd…I must be paranoid." She went to her bed to lie down and spotted a note on the table. A red rose was attached to it. "Now I _know_ that wasn't there before." She muttered. Mikado grabbed it and sat on her bed. She opened it.

_Gomon Mikado,_

_Pleasure doing business with you tonight, Moonless. You may have lost this time, but that was only a test. We will be in contact in the near future. You still have a lot to learn, little lady._

_We'll be watching,_

_Sagan Nagisa-sensei, fifth seat of Septimal Moon._

Mikado rolled her eyes. If these people wanted to play games, she'd play games. And her valiant white knight would always be there to make sure she would win. She smiled as she put the note on the bedside table again. She grabbed a large stuffed animal and pulled it close as she lay down and covered up with blankets. She shut the light off, encasing herself in pure darkness. She snuggled in for warmth.

"Until we meet again, Nagisa-sensei." She smirked.

No matter what these people threw at her, she knew she could trust Tokino to always have her back, and get her home safely in the middle of the night.


	3. Haunted part 1

Dlbn: Hey everyone! We're back and slightly earlier then usual (We usually update later at night) with another Halloween-themed chapter for you all!

Nbld: This is, in our opinion, the best Halloween based thing we have ever written.

Dlbn: It's the perfect mix of spooky and adventurous.

Nbld: That it is! So let's no waste any time getting to the best part; The Review Corner! Thank you to promocat and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Warm apple cider and/or hot cocoa for you both!

Promocat: She really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was just thrust on her. But that's what makes her a good member of Septimal Moon. Soubi was definitely much stronger then Tokino. In the manga, they say if he uses any attacks, they are left with zero defenses. The poor duo :/

Yoitemichaelis: In the manga, she tells Ritsuka that she's fourteen, and he replies that he thought she was actually his age. That chapter took place three years before the series, though, making her eleven in the fic ^^ I can't remember if Nisei said that he was a bird or that Soubi was a bird in the manga. I'll have to go look it up XD I love that whole exchange. It was just funny to me ^^ Maybe they won't XD I just need to buy the wig and I have my Nisei cosplay set. I'll get it next time I get paid, since its 20 bucks, not to mention the hairnet thing. If I decide to get that part. But I digress XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsuka, Seimei, Soubi, Nisei, or anyone/anything else featured in this fic that belongs in Loveless. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money writing in this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own the song "Haunted". It belongs to Amy Lee and the rest of Evanescence. I make NO money off of using the song lyrics in this fic.

_ Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_~"Haunted" by Evanescence_

000

Fire. There was fire everywhere. The blaze kept reaching higher and higher; touching the heavens. A voice cried out from within the warmth of the flames. Pain. There was nothing here but pain and sadness. As the voice cried louder and louder, begged and begged the flames to be destroyed, it was obvious that he was losing strength.

"Seimei!" Ritsuka called, trying to pull on the door handle. "Seimei! Seimei! Stop!"

The hot handle burned the insides of his hands, but he didn't really care. The smells of gasoline, smoke, and burning flesh were slowly filling his nostrils. The horrid smell of burning hair was next to assault the young boy. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs, and collapsed to his knees; still holding the molten handle.

"Please…" He begged coughing. "Seimei, please don't die! I need you, Seimei! I need you!"

"Its okay, Ritsuka." A gentle voice spoke from the dark fog. "I'm alright. See? Open your eyes for me."

Ritsuka did as the voice said; the smooth tone lulling his racing mind and heart. There before he stood Seimei, completely unharmed. He wore a white suit was splotches of red blood and black soot. Next to him, as Ritsuka had expected, was his long haired fighter; Nisei Akame. Nisei's chocolate eyes shown with mischief, and there was more blood on him then on Seimei. Seimei smiled softly; hands clasped together behind his back. His bushy tail swayed back and forth at his side.

"Why are you crying, Ritsuka?" Seimei asked.

"I'm…not crying…" Ritsuka wiped away his tears as he shakily stood up. "Seimei…you're oaky? But…the fire…?"

"The fire?" Seimei wondered, looking around. "I fail to see a fire. Ritsuka."

"Poor boy, I think he's hallucinating, Seimei." Nisei informed, slinging an arm around the elder Aoyagi's neck. "Don't you?"

Seimei scowled at the lithe fighter and pushed his arm away. "Do not touch me, and do not talk about him. At all. Understood?"

"Hai." Nisei bowed, making his hair fall in front of his eyes and around him like a curtain.

He began dissolving from the waist up until he was gone; lifting his head to give Ritsuka a smirk and a wink before he left completely. Ritsuka glared at the spot where Nisei had been.

"Something wrong?" Seimei took a step closer. "You seem angered, as well."

"I'm not angry!" Ritsuka insisted. "I'm just…surprised is all." He wrung his hands together as his tail wrapped around his leg.

"Why are you surprised?"

"You're…you're here…" Ritsuka said. "I thought…they said you were murdered…"

Seimei smirked. "Why, Ritsuka, how could I have been murdered if _I_ had been the one to do the killing?"

"W-what…?"

The room around them started to melt. Colors blended together until they became pure white. As the world melted away, Seimei grabbed Ritsuka by the cheeks gently and looked into his eyes. It was then that Ritsuka realized that he was whimpering.

"Sh…no need to make those noises. It's going to be okay, Ritsuka." He assured. "Don't look away, okay? Look at me and only me. Focus on me, okay? Can you do that, Ritsuka?"

"H-Hai, Seimei…focus only on you…"

"That's right. Focus on me." Seimei's mouth began to slide downwards.

"S-Seimei? Y-Your mouth…!"

Seimei didn't speak again as his eyes and nose followed the same pathway. Ritsuka felt himself at a loss for words as Seimei gripped his face tighter; holding his attention at the grotesque image of what used to be his older brother. His hair began dissolving from the tips up t the top of his head. Ritsuka whimpered and let out a cry as Seimei's skin peeled away to reveal reddened muscle underneath. The muscles melted away as well. Ritsuka closed his eyes to block out the image.

_Ritsuka…_

His name was whispered softly across his mind; making Ritsuka open his eyes again. Seimei was still dressed in his white suit, but his head was just a skull. Empty holes glared back at Ritsuka; and he could feel the anger radiating off of him.

_You could have prevented this, Ritsuka._ Seimei's voice whispered on his mind again. _You could have saved him._

"Him…?" Ritsuka whispered.

The skull looking back at him curved its gaping mouth into a smirk before it exploded; shattering into pieces that flew into Ritsuka. He used his now free arms to cover his face from the shards; crying out as he did so. The world was quiet. Ritsuka opened his eyes and found himself in the lobby of his former elementary school; Shadow Brook Elementary. The front desk was crumbling like rubble, but parts of it were still standing intact. Seeing nothing near the desk, and sensing no danger around the room, Ritsuka trudged forward. He went down the hallway towards his own classroom. He heard rumbling behind him and turned around. The floor was crumbling behind him. Classrooms no either side of the hallway fell down into a black abyss as tile after tile of the floor slid away into darkness. Ritsuka took a step back, not wanting to be on the edge and fall in. as the crumbling tiles got closer, Ritsuka turned and ran down the still existing remains of the hallway. The hallway seemed to stretch and expand as he ran. That was when he saw it. Tiles and classrooms were floating up from the black abyss at the end of the hallway to make it expand. Ritsuka ran faster as the crumbling flooring behind him started to catch up to him. He spotted a slightly askew door and ran to it. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but the heavy door wouldn't move. It loomed up high above him; growing and growing as if mocking his inability to open it and escape the crumbling floor. Flames lashed up behind the door and the little window at the top exploded. Glass shards rained down on Ritsuka as the crumbling floor got closer and closer still. Ritsuka gave one final harsh tug at the door before the floor crashed underneath him. He squealed and held onto the door handle for dear life as he dangled over a gaping black abyss.

"Help!" Ritsuka cried out; hoping somehow that someone or something would hear him and grab him before he could fall.

The door began to fade away into sprinkles of light, from the top down. The handle was all that remained; still somehow supporting Ritsuka dangling over the black. With a pop like a busted balloon, the doorknob vanished. Ritsuka fell down into the black abyss; reaching out and clawing at the air to try and find something to latch onto and stop his fall. Suddenly, the abyss lit up as though a light switch were flicked on for him. He looked down to see a river. Ritsuka curled into a ball and held his breath as he braced for impact. The cold water splashed over his face, soaking him to the core and making his tail go rigid in the water. He flailed his arms as he tried to get to the surface. Kicking his feet, Ritsuka broke through the surface; gasping for air. After catching his breath, he bobbed in the water as he looked around. There on the river banks was Seimei. His face was intact again, but he was wearing a turtleneck and jeans instead of his white suit.

"Seimei?" Ritsuka wondered.

As his brother lifted his hand in a slight wave, Ritsuka responded by swimming over to the shallow end of the river's bank. He stood and walked out of the river; completely dry. He walked up to Seimei and stared up at him.

"I thought you were gone…" He muttered, looking away.

"Of course not."Seimei replied. "Wherever would I go?"

"You…faded away…"

"Faded away?" Seimei wondered. "Ritsuka, listen to how foolish you sound. People don't fade away."

"O-Okay, Seimei."

"Say, Ritsuka…?"

"Yes?" Ritsuka looked up at him.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Huh?"

"What scares you the most…?"

"…I…I don't want to be forgotten…"

"Is that all?"

"I don't want to die."

"Anything more?"

"I won't want you to die."

"I haven't died." Seimei said. "How could I be here if I died?"

"But you did! You were burned alive, Seimei! They used dental records to identify you, because there was nothing else!" Ritsuka objected. "We…we buried you…"

"Buried me?" Seimei seemed surprised. "I don't appear to be buried in the ground…"

"No, not here!" Ritsuka said. "This has to be a dream! It's too weird to be real!"

"But it _is_ real." Seimei answered. "Or, at least, it could be."

"Could be?"

"What do you want, Ritsuka?"

"An answer."

Seimei chuckled. "An answer to what?"

"I…I don't know…there are so many questions I have…"

"How can I give you what you want, when you yourself have no idea?"

"Well…I…" Ritsuka heard skittering on the ground and looked down. Dirt was crawling over the ground towards Seimei. "S-Seimei…" He tried to warn his brother.

Seimei didn't seem to notice. He just kept on smiling. Dirt crawled up his legs and torso. It spread like spidery limbs up over his chest, arms, and neck. One side of his face slowly became encased in branches of dirt. Ritsuka took a step back and squeaked out of surprise. Seimei's body was completely covered in dirt; in the shape of a human body and not a mound of dirt.

"Seimei…?" Ritsuka wondered. "Can you hear me…?"

The dirt being didn't move or respond at all. Storm clouds rolled in overhead; rumbling thunder and crackling lightning. Rain poured from the grey clouds and pelted both Ritsuka and the dirt-Seimei. The dirt-figure began to deteriorate due to the rain. Chunks of dirt fell into the puddles on the ground, forming mud. Ritsuka watched the mud swirling around on the ground and towards an unknown source. He tried to grab onto the dirt before Seimei was gone completely, but it slipped right through his little fingers.

"Seimei!" He called out.

The clouds above began to funnel. The funneling clouds reached the earth and began moving towards Ritsuka. The ground rumbled as the funnel grew closer and closer with each passing minute. Ritsuka stood up quickly, scrambling to get on his feet, and took off running. He knew it was futile, since the twister would catch up to him, but he still wanted to run. His legs and arms pumped faster and faster as he tried to put distance between himself and the funnel. Suddenly, he slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. He stood quickly and tried to feel for what was in his way. His hands hit an invisible wall and he dug his nails into it to try and pry it apart and escape. He continued clawing and digging at the invisible block as the twister got closer. He looked over his shoulder in time to see the twister move over him and swallow him up in the center. He looked around the surprisingly large, open center. Colors whirled around him in a vortex; instead of the grey he'd expected from a tornado. Only one problem remained. How would he get out of _this_?

Ritsuka walked to the edge of the funnel. Winds whipped and roared around him as if to warn him away from the edge. He decided to ignore the howling winds in favor of touching the funnel. When nothing happened, he grabbed at the funnel with his other hand. He peeled it back like a curtain until the winds moved and reversed behind him. The twister ambled off in the direction it had come from. Ritsuka took a step forward into the new, strange land. He was in a field. Meadow grasses licked at his pants as he continued onward. The grass seemed to grow as he moved; getting both taller and denser. Bugs flew at him as Ritsuka tried to push his way through the grasses. A gathering of bright blue butterflies sped past him; going the same direction he was. They danced in lazy patterns as they moved onward to their destination. Ritsuka watched until the last butterfly disappeared into the grasses before moving again. Maybe they were showing him the way out? Or, perhaps, the way he was meant to go.

Ritsuka continued on, ignoring scattering ladybugs and fruit flies. Finally, he saw what appeared to be light peeking in through the grasses. He went towards the bright light and shoved the grasses aside. He found himself in a clearing where the grasses were short. The butterflies from earlier were congealing in one spot. Ritsuka watched curiously as they began to take shape. Butterfly wings and antennae whipped together to form two feet. They continued upwards; creating pants and the ends of a long purple trench coat. Ritsuka gasped as the rest of the body was filled in. the person in front of him was rather tall, and he could see the ends of blonde hair lying on the black fuzz that made up the outline of the long coat the person was wearing. The butterflies began to complete the face; from smirking lips to rounded glasses, to the top of his head and the blonde hair that cascaded around the male like a halo. Two butterflies, a bit darker then the others had been, came to rest on the face of the man before they formed cobalt blue eyes.

"Hello, Ritsuka." The man greeted.

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka smiled softly. "You're…you're here!" He started to run to the male. "Boy, am I glad to see…" He trailed off and stopped in his tracks. His arms flailed for a moment or two as he tried to regain his balance.

"Is there something wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked coyly.

"The…the last time I saw you in a place like this…you tried to kill me…"

Soubi looked confused. "Ritsuka, I would never hurt you."

"But you did…"

Soubi took three steps until he was right next to the boy, and grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. Ritsuka's ears and tails perked up for a moment, before coming to a rest in their usual relaxed state. He snuggled into the taller male's chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Ritsuka muttered into the light green shirt his fighter wore.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I never meant to hurt you." Soubi placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"I…I know, Soubi…" Ritsuka muttered softly. "I just wish you didn't have to go…"

When he hugged the elder male tighter, he exploded into butterflies again. Ritsuka whimpered as he looked around to find himself alone in a sea of black. He looked around, hoping to see something familiar.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here? Soubi? Seimei?"

Suddenly, a slipper came out of seemingly nowhere and missed hitting him in the face by mere inches.

"Not my Ritsuka!" He heard his mother's voice cry out.

"Oh no…" Ritsuka took a step back.

A dark figure began creeping towards him out of the blackness. It was running on four legs, but looked similar to a spider instead of a canine or a feline. Ritsuka wasn't sure what it was, but if he heard his mother screaming in conjecture with the creature approaching him slowly, he didn't want to know. The creature came closer, bringing a brilliant white light with it. Ritsuka shielded his eyes as he heard the creature skitter around a few feet from him. He opened his eyes and screamed at the grotesque sight in front of him.

The creature was a human. Shoulders were popped out of socket and then popped back in backwards, as were the creature's hips. The creature's neck was turned around and appeared snapped in half, but it was still attached to the creature's torso. The head was upside down; with its eyes on the bottom of its face and its mouth on the top. Long, straight, black hair cascaded down from the creature's head, dragging on the floor. Blood was plastered to the creature's mouth, and dyed the tips of its hair a muddy burgundy red color. The creature wore a white dress that was splattered in muddy blood, and it only wore a slipper on its left foot. Ritsuka recognized the upside down face anywhere.

"M…Mom…?" He wondered, afraid of the answer.

The creature stopped skittering back and forth and glared at him. She opened her mouth into a wide circle and let out an inhuman screech that made him grab at his ears. He squinted up his eyes as he pressed harder to his ears to block out the sound. When the world around him seemed silent again, he uncovered his ears. The creature that resembled his mother still had her mouth open. Blood dripped from it like drool. Her teeth were sharp, and her eyes held a primal urge to hunt and kill in them.

"Not my Ritsuka!" She screeched loudly.

Ritsuka took a step back as she started crawling closer; her head swing back and forth as though it were only connected by a thread. He put his hands up in a defenseless manner. Her tongue darted out from her mouth and reached all the way back to her right foot. It slipped off the other slipper and flung it at his head. Expecting it this time, Ritsuka ducked out of the way quickly, only to be slammed down by her tongue. He landed on the ground with an 'oof' sound. He scuttled backwards on his palms and feet. She followed him, lashing out at him with her tongue. It was sharp and cut his clothing in several places; even hitting the skin a few times. Ritsuka scuttled back until he couldn't move anymore. It was like a glass wall had been erected in his path again. She crept closer until she was looming over him. Blood dripped from her mouth onto his face, making him shut his eyes and look away. He heard a sharp whistle and opened his eyes. His mother was looking at something off in the distance, snarling. The blood dripping from her chin slowly became clear; morphing into drool. She backed up off of Ritsuka and ambled off to whoever had whistled at her. Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of eyesight and earshot.

"That's something I never want to see again…" Ritsuka muttered. He slowly and shakily stood up. The blackness morphed back into school hallways.

Wooden doors to classrooms and metal lockers stretched out in front of him. He didn't recognize the building, but maybe one of these doors would lead out of this horrible place. Ritsuka began walking down the hall. He tried to open a door on the right, but a voice stopped him.

_Don't go in that direction. It won't help._ The voice warned. _Try again_.

Ritsuka's hand fell, having only been inches from grabbing the knob, and he continued onward.

To Be Continued…


	4. Haunted part 2

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to part 2 of Haunted!

Nbld: We would've made it all one chapter, but it was just too long like that. So we split it up into two pieces. Plus, we were short one chapter idea for the month. Let's start with the Review Corner! Thank you to Yoitemichaelis and promocat for reviewing! Dream catchers for you Both!

Yoitemichaelis: Sorry to have terrified you! It's definitely a spine-tingler hehe It should make more sense in this chapter. ^^ Thanks! If I don't get paid in time to get the wig this year, I'll get it next year. Maybe I'll be lucky and the store that has it will go like 50% off or something the day after Halloween. -Shrug- I hope so, because 20 bucks is a lot of money for me, considering I have other things I need to get as well hehe

Promocat: A nightmare indeed! But it's not over yet ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ritsuka or any other character from the series. I do not own Loveless. They all belong to Yun Kouga. 3-in-1 manga will be available soon. Check your local bookstore for release dates. Volume 10 will be released in January 2013, and until then I own volumes 1-9. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Evanescence or their song "Haunted". That all belong to Amy Lee and the rest of Evanescence. I make NO money off of using lyrics from their song.

Dlbn: So without further ado, we bring you to the slightly longer then part one, dramatic conclusion of "Haunted"!

_~ Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down~_

_~"Haunted" by Evanescence_

000

After the disembodied voice steered Ritsuka away from almost every door in the hallway, Ritsuka found himself at a door that led to a room at the end of the hall. This _had_ to be the exit, right? The neko grabbed the doorknob to open it and enter the room. When the voice didn't argue with his choice, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The door slid open with a loud squeak. Ritsuka looked around behind him to make sure he hadn't been followed by his mother or whoever it was that had whistled for her. Seeing nothing, he stepped into the room. Instead of it being a classroom, Ritsuka found himself inside someone's office. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room. A big chair sat behind the desk, and two smaller chairs sat in front of it. A water cooler bubbled in the back, making Ritsuka look over. Instead of pristine water, the water cooler was filled with blood and floating eyeballs. Ritsuka shuddered and looked away to take in the other surroundings. Blood was splattered everywhere, as if a struggle had taken place. There was a bloody and ripped couch with cushions thrown everywhere and the couch itself upside down on the floor. A rotary phone lay on the ground on its side. A dial tone came from the phone's speaker. There were pools of dried blood on the floor and wet blood dripping down the walls. There were pictures of people lying around. Blood poured from where their eyes were. There were photos tacked to cork boards and hung on strings around the room. A large map was on display in one corner of the room, though the left bottom corner had been torn off.

"What…what is this…?" Ritsuka walked towards the desk. "Who's office…?"

He picked up the golden name plate and read it, before dropping it in shock and horror.

"S-Seimei A-Aoyagi…" Ritsuka read.

This was Seimei's office? But Seimei didn't have an o…wait, yes he did! At Seven Voices Academy's old schoolhouse! He had an office in the old schoolhouse because he was a member of Septimal Moon. Seat number six. Beloved. Seimei Aoyagi. But why were the walls covered in blood? As Ritsuka looked around the room, he saw blood oozing from cracks in the wall paneling and bubbling up from the wood flooring underneath him. The ceiling was bloodstained, but there wasn't any dripping from there at least.

"Do you like what you see, Ritsuka?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

Ritsuka turned to see his brother. Seimei was again dressed in a clean white suit, but blood was dripping from his hair and chin. There were drops of blood splattering his pant legs, and his blazer was covered in drips and splatters of blood down the front of it. Even his white tie was dripping in blood. His shoes looked okay, but soon they became engulfed in the red oozing up from the flooring.

"S-Seimei?" He asked. "Why is there so much blood in here?"

"No one that comes under the watchful eye of seat six makes it out without spilling at least a _little_ life essence." Seimei explained. "They all had to be eliminated. It was only necessary, after all."

"Necessary?"

"Units that are too weak must be disposed of. As the holder of seat six, it's my job to test the units. Some that lose make it off alright and I let them go. But others?" Seimei chuckled. "Some just push my buttons and rub me the wrong way. Mostly the ones without families that will worry about them and have an investigation launched into their disappearance."

"So you kill them…?"

"No, I exterminate them." Seimei corrected. "I know it's the job of seat four, but I just can't help myself sometimes. It's so exhilarating…using wordspell to attack the opponent without them expecting it. Their screams and cries as I end them. The crimson blood flowing forth from their wounds; their mouths, eye sockets…" Seimei took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "It's so…electrifying…"

Ritsuka took a step backwards. "You…You're insane…" He spoke softly. "You've gone off the deep end, Seimei! Killing people!? That's not you, Seimei! It's not!"

Seimei's eyes snapped open. Heated plum orbs gazed at Ritsuka with an anger that Ritsuka had never seen from his brother before. "Oh, but it is." The elder Aoyagi assured. "You see…Ritsuka…You don't really know who I am. You don't know the _first_ thing about me."

"Yes I do! I know everything about you, Seimei!"

"No you don't." Seimei shook his head. "You don't know the first thing about Beloved."

"I don't want to know Beloved! I want to know _Seimei_! The Seimei from my memory…"

Seimei snarled. "All your memories are _lies_. Accept it."

"No, I won't!" Ritsuka covered his human ears and shook his head. He closed his eyes as he did so. "They can't be lies! My memories can't be fake!"

"They are."

"They can't be!" Ritsuka argued, clenching his ears tighter. His neko ears flattened against his head in an attempt to block out his brother's words.

"They are. Stop denying it, Ritsuka."

"I don't want to lose my memories…" Ritsuka loosened his grip on his ears a little bit, since it wasn't helping him to block out the voice that felt like it was whispering across his mind. "If my memories are fake…that's worse…" He opened his eyes and looked at the ground; ashamed. "I don't have anything but my memories. They can't be false, they can't! They're everything I am…"

"Loveless…" Seimei spoke his brother's true name. "The Seimei you remember is just a figment of your imagination." He smirked. "Mom knows the same Seimei, but it's a lie. You're both being manipulated."

"No!" Ritsuka argued. His arms fell to his sides as he hands clenched into fists. He fixed Seimei with a glare that would have sent Yuiko crying and running off in the opposite direction. "You're lying to me! You're _not real_! You're not Seimei!"

Seimei took a step back. "Ritsuka, you…you sound like mom…"

Ritsuka felt the world shatter before he saw it happen. Everything splintered away into jagged fragments. The blood in the room fell and splattered on the ground with a sickening noise. Ritsuka felt himself falling again and desperately scraped the walls with his fingers to try and grab something. Finally, his fingers barely gripped onto a ledge, but it was enough. Ritsuka took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he clung hard to the ledge. He swung a little as he used his feet to brace against whatever it was he was clinging to. Using his feet, he began walking up. He pulled himself up onto the ledge so his arms were laying on it. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him.

"Ah!" Ritsuka cried out.

He scraped against the ledge with his hands as he slid backwards into the abyss underneath him. His fingers gripped onto the ledge as the rest of him dangled. He felt his fingers slipping and tried to get a grip with his feet again.

"No, no, no, no, no…!" He spoke as he tried to get back up. Suddenly, his fingers slipped off the ledge and sent him tumbling downwards. "Ah!" he cried out, thinking he was about to fall to his death.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and caught him before he could go too far down. Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked down, before kicking his feet a little in response to being up so high in the air. He stilled himself, lest he make the person let go because his wiggling was too much, and looked up. Soubi was leaning over the edge of the ledge that he'd been trying to get up on.

"Ah! S-Soubi!" Ritsuka greeted as a big grin stretched across his face.

"Fancy seeing you here, my sweet little Ritsuka." Soubi smiled.

He pulled Ritsuka up with both hands until he was able to physically lift the younger male up and carry him further onto the ledge.

"What are you doing here, Soubi? How did you know where to find me…?"

"I followed our bond."

Soubi grasped at the thin wire connecting the two of them. People who weren't fighters or sacrifices couldn't see the bond, but it linked the hearts of a sacrifice and a sentouki; Ritsuka and Soubi, respectively, in this case.

"O…Oh…" Ritsuka paused, latching his arms around Soubi's neck like he'd done so many times before. "Um…you can put me down now…"

"Just let me hold you a little while longer, please." Soubi informed. "We're not there yet."

"Where is 'there'?"

"You'll know soon enough." Soubi's left hand squeezed Ritsuka's butt cheek.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka pulled back a little bit. "Baka, stop it!"

Soubi chuckled and leaned down, kissing Ritsuka on the nose. Ritsuka closed his eyes as he felt the warm lips on his cold nose. He started to open his eyes again, but Soubi kissed him deeply; slipping his tongue past Ritsuka's lips and nudged the matching appendage inside the neko's mouth. Ritsuka squealed as he gripped tightly to Soubi's collar. What was wrong with Soubi? He never kissed him like this! But…it did feel good…

Soubi's hand slipped out from under Ritsuka's legs to trail his fingers up and down the boy's side. His kiss got more aggressive, but Ritsuka pulled away to get some air into his lungs.

"S-Soubi…w-what are…you…?"

"It was just a kiss." Soubi set Ritsuka down and took him by the hand. "Come."

The two of them walked through the dense blackness in silence. The silence made the dark even more eerie. But having Soubi attached to his hand made things seem at least a little better. Light began to fill the area, and Ritsuka felt like he was exiting a tunnel into the sunlight. Once they left the tunnel completely, Ritsuka noticed the area they were in to be an amusement park. His hand felt empty and he looked next to him. Soubi was gone, as though he were never there next to him.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered, looking around.

"Ugh, _you_ again?" A familiar voice asked.

Ritsuka turned towards a large roller coaster to see a tall figure with black hair, and matching ears and a matching tail. He was dressed in a short brown jacket, skinny denim jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt. His arms were folded over his chest in annoyance. His tail flickered back and forth impatiently.

"What?" Ritsuka wondered. He recognized the figure from when he and Soubi fought Bloodless, and they tried to pull out his biggest fear. "W-Who are you?"

"You can't tell?" The taller figure wondered. "I'm you, smart one."

"Me?" Ritsuka wondered, putting a hand on his chest. "But…you're so much older…"

The other Ritsuka scoffed. "So what? People grow older, you know." He informed. "Besides, I'll be you in the future."

"What?" Ritsuka wondered.

"God, I forgot what an _idiot_ I was at twelve." The older Ritsuka said, rolling his eyes. He began walking forward towards him.

"Hey!" Ritsuka argued, flushing. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah, you kind of are." The older Ritsuka stopped in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, making Ritsuka pull away a little.

"Where are we?" Ritsuka wondered."And what do you want?"

"It's an amusement park. Even you should know that."

"Well, I figured that, but I don't recognize it…"

"Yokohama?" The older Ritsuka wondered. "This was what it looked like back when you were little…littler…"

Ritsuka glared at him for the height joke. "But…if this is my dream…and I don't recognize this place…how is it here? Shouldn't it be like it was when I went with Soubi and my friends?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Older Ritsuka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh why did I think I could teach you anything?"

"Teach me what?" Ritsuka wondered, cocking his head to the side. "I want to know."

"Yokohama looks like this in here because you were there when it looked like this."

"W-What are you saying? I don't remember…"

"How could you remember when it happened when you were nine years old?"

"Nine? I lost my memories when I turned…ten…"

"And where were you the day before you lost your memories? Where did you wake up?"

"I woke up at home…didn't I? But the day before…I can't remember."

"You were in Yokohama with Seimei and our parents." The older Ritsuka informed. "Seimei was supposed to be watching you, but he botched up." He sneered.

"Botched up?" Ritsuka wondered. "What did he do?"

"That I cannot completely explain, as certain details are fuzzy, even to me." Ritsuka sighed. "But you were knocked unconscious and he didn't want to tell mom and dad."

"So he…?"

"Pretended you'd fallen asleep when you were with him. No hospital, no treatment for your concussion." The older Ritsuka muttered.

"It must have been something real bad that happened, though…for me to forget ten years of my life…" Ritsuka blinked. "Did…did Seimei…er…his fighter…?"

"Hm, hm." The older Ritsuka nodded. "A spell. One that _can_ be reversed. If you want to become me, that is."

"I'm…I'm not sure if I want to be you…you're kind of an ass…"

The older Ritsuka chuckled at that and rolled his eyes. "Look where we came from, Ritsuka." He ordered. "Mom's hysterical and tries to kill you, Seimei's a sociopathic mass murderer for no reason other then _he can_, and Dad's absent so often, you're not even sure he's alive."

"Is he?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point, Ritsuka." The older Ritsuka scolded. "The point is, if you want to become me, if you want to live long enough to age into me, then you better start thinking smarter. Watch who you trust and what you do."

"Trust? I don't trust many people…"

"I'm well aware." The older Ritsuka sighed. "I'm you, after all, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…" Ritsuka looked up at the older version of himself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Um…about Soubi…I…does he…?" Ritsuka looked at the elder version of himself. "Does he stick around?"

"I can't answer that."T he elder Ritsuka shook his head. "There's only so much I can tell you that won't affect the timeline. If things are to go the way they're supposed to, I can't tell you anything that will change or affect your actions or decisions."

"Then…can you at least tell me about Seimei? What you know about him that I don't?"

"You're on the journey to figuring it all out yourself." The older Ritsuka informed. "Besides, if this is only a dream as you claimed earlier, why would you listen to or believe anything I tell you?"

"But…you're me. I if can't trust myself, who _can_ I trust?"

"Good question, Ritsuka." The older Ritsuka turned away.

"Wait…are you leaving?"

The older Ritsuka didn't answer him and started walking off. His feet became shadowy, silky tendrils as he glided away.

"Wait, stop! Don't go!" Ritsuka called. "There's so much I need to know!"

Ritsuka reached out as he tried to chase after him, but a figure fell from nowhere in front of him before he could catch the other Ritsuka's sleeve. It was the demented spider-like version of his mother. Ritsuka took a step back.

"Don't touch him…" She warned. "Not with your false, filthy little hands!"

She swiped out at him with spidery fingers with long, jagged nails. Though Ritsuka stepped back, her claws cut into his shirt sleeve. A sharp whistle made Ritsuka look up. The elder version of him was back, floating slightly above the ground as the dark tendrils lapped at his surroundings.

"Mother, please." He spoke gently. "He is not our enemy."

Her head turned around from where it dangled to see him underneath her legs. "Hai, Ritsuka…" Her head turned back to Ritsuka with a sickening pop. She snarled at him.

"Mother, _stop_." Ritsuka ordered. "Now come here."

She turned after snapping her almost-broken off jaw at Ritsuka one more time.

"You…you're the one controlling her? You saved me earlier…" Ritsuka was perplexed. He had been so certain that it had been Seimei that called out to her.

"Oh, she's acting on her own accord." Older Ritsuka chuckled. "However, I do have the skill to make her back off when necessary. I can't let her kill you here."

"O-Oh…"

"If you die here…"The older Ritsuka pressed his lips together as he glared at something behind Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned to see Seimei in his white suit again, though it was clean of all blood, and Nisei at his side.

"Seimei…" Ritsuka started.

"How nice of you to finally show your treacherous face around here." Seimei sneered over Ritsuka at his older doppelganger. "Loveless."

Ritsuka looked back at the elder version of himself. Their mother looked confused, but he seemed to just be annoyed.

"You haven't earned the right to call me that yet, Beloved." Ritsuka informed. "It's still Ritsuka to you."

"I haven't _earned _it?" Seimei chucked deep in his throat. The sound was haunting.

Nisei smirked. "I'd say it's you who hasn't earned the right to use true names."

"Shut up, Nisei." Seimei and the two Ritsuka ordered.

He only earless male in the vicinity took a step back at that, but he looked annoyed by it.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ritsukas…" He muttered.

Seimei backhanded him. "I said to be quiet."

"What a way to treat your fighter, Seimei." Another voice spoke. "I'm glad I got out of there when I had the opportunity."

"Soubi!" Both of the Ritsukas called the name of the fighter.

Soubi smirked and walked over from the right side. He stood in place. "Two Ritsuka? This must be _my_ _dream_, not _his_ nightmare." He chuckled at Ritsuka, making him flush.

Seimei growled, literally growled like a wolf defending his food, at the look the fighter was giving his little brother; and the flushed, slightly happy look Ritsuka was giving him back. "Silence!" Seimei ordered.

With the force of his words, flames erupted from the ground and spread out to encase everyone in a wall of fire. Misaki backed away from the fire and screeched.

"Mother, please, shut up!" The older Ritsuka ordered her.

She stopped screeching and reduced to whimpering. Ritsuka was surprised how much control the older him…the future him…had on his normally erratic mother. Could he…could he be the _real_ Ritsuka?

"I will not be defied!" Seimei snarled. "You're all making a huge mistake! Side with me, and _perhaps_ I'll let you live. Defy me, and die where you stand!"

Flames licked out from the walls at the closest people; Soubi, the older Ritsuka, and his mother. Seimei and Nisei were ignored by the flames, and Ritsuka himself was too far from the edge to be affected. The older Ritsuka didn't look fazed. "Please, Seimei, your cheap pyrotechnics aren't horrifying anyone." He said. "It's actually rather _annoying_."

Seimei snarled and growled as flames licked closer. "You dare challenge me?!" He cried out.

Even Nisei seemed afraid of him; taking a step to the side to escape him. The second he did, flames licked at him and forced him back to Seimei's side.

"You may frighten your fighter and our mother, but you do not frighten us." The elder Ritsuka floated closer to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka! No!" His mother argued. "Don't get too close to it!"

The elder Ritsuka ignored his mother's words. He grew closer and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, holding him tight. "You won't hurt him."

Seimei's eyes lit up, but whether it was from the challenge the older Ritsuka presented or the flames was undeterminable.

"Watch me!"

"Shards of ice, encase the enemy." Soubi spoke. "Destroy the angry flames to mere ashes!"

"No!"

Ice rained down from above, encasing Seimei's fire and effectively destroying it.

"You see, Seimei, you can't win." The older Ritsuka said. "All you can do is take your sniveling fighter and go into hiding as usual. Go on, get lost. You are no longer welcome in _my world_!"

Power shot out from Ritsuka in an invisible from of energy. It knocked Seimei and Nisei backward.

"Nisei, do something!" Seimei ordered frantically. "Don't let him push us out!"

"W-Walls of steel, block the w-wind f-from my path…" Nisei stuttered. He suddenly didn't seem as big and tough as he had when Ritsuka first faced him at Seven Voices Academy with Soubi.

"You have no power here, Seimei." The older Ritsuka said. "Not while I control this realm."

"No!" Seimei screeched.

His mouth elongated and his eyes grew larger as he continued to let out an inhuman screech. It was worse then any scream Misaki had let out both times Ritsuka met her. Seimei's face began to stretch as well, his body following. Flames flew up from the ground to consume him. He reached out one hand towards the two Ritsuka. The elder Ritsuka snapped his wrist and a black form spewed from the flames controlling Seimei. It screeched towards the two Ritsukas; a black demon with elongated claws, no mouth, and glowing red eyes. The elder dropped Ritsuka dropped to his knees; bringing Ritsuka with him. Ritsuka, remembering his older self's words about him dying, cried out and buried his face into the elder Ritsuka's shirt.

"Don't worry, Ritsuka. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you." His older self assured.

A barely visible shield tinted purple and blue began developing over the two of them.

"S-Soubi…!" Ritsuka called out.

The fighter ran to the two Ritsuka, the demented Misaki at his heels. Soubi threw his arms around the youngest of the males as well. Misaki wiggled through to the older Ritsuka; trying to press herself into his chest to escape the unknown being. The shield grew bigger until it encased the four of them. Outside of the shield, Nisei screamed as flames consumed him; reducing him to a pile of ashes on the floor instead of a crazed demon like Seimei had become. The demon that was formerly the eldest Aoyagi brother scraped against the shield, ramming its head into it again and again to try and get through. The blackness of its body split apart under its eyes. In the opening chasm, fanged teeth protruded and he bit into the shield to try and break through.

"It's only a dream…" Ritsuka muttered as he snuggled into both the arms of his older self, and the arms of Soubi. "He can't hurt me…just a dream…"

"It's not." Soubi whispered against his ear. "If you die here…"

"I won't die." Ritsuka promised. "Not now…not ever…"

Words came to his mind and his lips moved; letting them tumble out without thinking.

"I will not be subjugated!"

They were the words Ritsu-sensei had taught him before he left to fight Bloodless. Soubi and the elder Ritsuka repeated his words. The bubble, sensing their words, expanded and sent the demon Seimei flying. Demon Seimei exploded as it hit an invisible wall. After the sickening splat, the four huddled under the shield began to pull apart. Ritsuka was shaking.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered.

"N-No…"

Ritsuka felt his eyes roll as he fell backwards. This was all too much…too unreal…this couldn't possibly be happening! It was only a dream, right? Wrong! It was a _nightmare_ disguised as a dream!

The elder Ritsuka, Soubi, and the demented Misaki all leaned over him. Soubi checked his pulse while the older Ritsuka lightly slapped his cheek a few times.

"It's alright, Ritsuka." His older self informed. "It's all over."

Ritsuka felt his eyes begin to close/ suddenly, the world around him was nothing. There was no older Ritsuka. There was no Soubi, no demented Misaki. There was just Ritsuka, floating in the black.

_Ritsuka!_ He heard the older him call. _Wake up!_

**Please, Ritsuka, wake up! **Soubi's voice pleaded.

_**Wake up!**_DementedMisaki added _**Ritsuka!**_

Are you alright, Ritsuka? Seimei's original, loving voice asked.

_Get up, Aoyagi!_ Nisei ordered. _Now, Ritsuka!_

_Ritsuka_

**Ritsuka**

_**Ritsuka**_

Ritsuka

_Ritsuka_

His name repeated like a mantra, his name spinning around in his vision.

_Ritsuka_

**Ritsuka**

_**Ritsuka**_

Ritsuka

_Ritsuka_

His name continued spinning behind his eyelids

_Ritsuka_

**Ritsuka**

_**Ritsuka**_

Ritsuka

_Ritsuka_

His name began to waver like ripples going through a lake. They changed shape and became something else. "_Loveless"_.

_Ritsuka_

**Ritsuka**

_**Ritsuka**_

Ritsuka

_Ritsuka_

The word exploded into shards and then there was nothing.

_Ritsuka_

**Ritsuka**

_**Ritsuka**_

Ritsuka

_Ritsuka_

"Ritsuka-kun? Ritsuka-kun?" The voice of his sensei, Hitomi Shinonome, called him. "Are you alright, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka began to shit and stir.

"He's waking up!" Yuiko spoke cheerfully.

"I told you he was just asleep. No big deal." One of the class bullies, Ayame informed.

Ritsuka moved and felt his arms crossed underneath him. His eyes opened to see the concerned faces of sensei and his friends Yuiko and Yayoi looking at him.

"Are you oaky, Ritsuka?" Yayoi wondered. "You were in a real deep sleep."

Ritsuka yawned and sat up. His back began to throb and he stretched. "I…I fell asleep in class…?"

"For forty-five minutes." Sensei scolded. "If you don't feel good, go to the nurse for a nap or to be allowed to go home."

Ritsuka felt a grin break across his face.

"Don't sleep in class…why are you smiling, Ritsuka-kun? You're in real trouble!"

"It was all a dream." Ritsuka laughed. "Just a dream…"

"Must have been a bad one." Yayoi adjusted his glasses. "You were moaning and saying all kinds of weird thing about Seimei, your mother, your memories…murder…"

"Heh, yeah it wasn't a good dream…" Ritsuka said.

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Because it's over."

Sensei smiled softly. "Well…I'm glad it ended then…" She turned to the class. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

She walked up to the front of the class, saying something about a book they were supposed to be reading.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ritsuka-kun…" Yuiko said with a smile.

"Yeah…me too." Ritsuka grinned.

Yayoi rolled his eyes. "Don't scare us next time." He said. "I'm going back to my class."

"Why are you in here, anyway?"

"I heard the commotion and came in. We were on a break between lessons." Yayoi pat him on the back before slinking out of the room.

Attention began to drift from him and to Sensei. Ritsuka watched as Yuiko folded her arms on the desk and lie her head down to sleep. He smiled. Something outside caught his eye before he could turn back to the lesson.

Seimei was outside; floating in midair to be visible from the third floor of the school. He was wearing his white suit; the ends flared out like tentacles. He smirked at Ritsuka and waved. His eyes were no longer the plum Ritsuka recognized, but rather the blood red from the dream demon. He transformed into a large black creature with huge bat wings and no mouth. His eyes remained red, but lost their pupils. He let out an inhuman screech before taking off up into the sky and fading away as he did so. Ritsuka looked around and noticed that no one else had seen or heard the monster. Good, it wasn't real.

Ritsuka smiled and looked back at his teacher to focus on the lesson instead of the haunting nightmare. It was all just a dream, after all. He was safe now, and none of it was real. As his attention focused completely on the lecture, Ritsuka didn't notice the new dirt under his nails, or the way his stomach burned where demented Misaki had hit him with her tongue.


	5. 3 AM

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! We know this is the last weekend of the month, but this is NOT the last chapter!

Nbld: That's right! Our original idea was to finish up this weekend, but we figured we'd instead update a little early and then post the final chapter on Wednesday, since that's Halloween!

Dlbn: Exactly! So there will be one more chapter after this before this officially ends. We know it's been a little creepy these last few chapters, but that will end with this chapter. The last creepy one!

Nbld: So before we give too much away, let's get started! First, we'll begin with the Review Corner! Thank you to Yoitemichaelis and promocat for reviewing! Jack-o-lanterns for you both!

Yoitemichaelis: I'm not a fan of complete horror myself, but spooky is more my style. ^^ Hey, two Ritsukas. What more could Soubi ever want, hm? ;) I'm going to fix the typo, but the review doesn't say what the original was ^^" Fanfic probably deleted the word or something. Aw thank you! That means a lot! Hehe thanks. I just hope it's cheaper at the end of the month. There's four of the same Halloween store in the area (One in the mall in my hometown, one in the mall near my school, one in the plaza across the street from the mall in my school, and one in the big mall up the road from my boyfriend's) I'm gonna go to the one in the plaza to look because its bigger and I haven't been there before. ^^"

Promocat: Hehe that was the point ;) The anime's last episode has that spooky tone to it, so I was trying to emulate it ^^"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nisei Akame, Seimei Aoyagi, or anything from Loveless. That all belongs to the fabulous Yun Kouga. I do, however, own the character minor Armien Tusumaki. He's mine.

_~It's 3 A.M. in the morning  
Put my key in the door and  
Bodies laying all over the floor and  
I don't remember how they got there  
but I guess I must a killed em_

_Killed em~_

_~3 A.M._ by Eminem

000

Nisei Akame wasn't sure what was happening around him, but when his eyes refocused on the world, he saw a bloodied man sitting, tied to a chair. He saw that he was in an elementary school classroom, but he didn't recognize it. The man in the chair was unconscious; unmoving even as Nisei shook his head clear of the fog that was plaguing it.

"W-Where am I…?" he wondered.

He felt something in his hand and looked down. There was a red gasoline container in his hand, and a lighter in the other one. He dropped the gasoline and closed the lighter.

"Gasoline…fire…?" He muttered.

What the hell was he doing? He could have killed them _both_!

"I thought I had a few more hours." A familiar voice spoke from the other side of the classroom.

Nisei looked to the sound of the voice. Sitting on top of the teacher's desk was his Sacrifice; Seimei Aoyagi. Seimei was filing his nails. He looked handsomely dangerous in a white suit that contrasted greatly with his stark black hair and deep plum eyes. His mouth was pinched into a frown, but it seemed a little forced. He had his legs crossed over one another like a girl would.

"W-Where are we?"

"Hitsein Elementary." Seimei informed.

"Your brother's school?"

"So you do have a brain then, hm?" Seimei wondered. "It's not really of importance where we are. Just do your job."

"My job?" Nisei blinked. He couldn't remember what Seimei had told him to do. "What was it again…? I don't…"

Seimei sighed in agitation, and Nisei waited for the knife Seimei always kept at him to come flying at him. When it didn't come, Nisei cocked his head to the side.

"I knew the hypnosis spell wouldn't last long." He sighed. "Damn, I need to work on that delivery…"

"You're a Sacrifice…" Nisei informed. "You can't use spells…"

"Don't challenge me." Seimei sneered. "The Aoyagi family has its share of secrets."

"Okay." Nisei shrugged. "But what are we doing?"

"Well you are going it pour that gasoline over that guy," Seimei pointed with one manicured nail. "And make a trail leading form him to the window. Then you're going to light the gasoline on fire with the lighter at the end of the trail. Then we're going to sneak out of the windows and run off. He gets burned alive, we escape, and everyone thinks I'm dead when they try to match the dental records."

"You want me to…_kill_ someone…?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Seimei nodded once. "Do you have a problem ith that? Do I need to use hypnosis again?"

"N-No, you don't, Seimei…but…k-kill…what if we get caught? Security cameras…"

"We took them out. You hacked the system before I hypnotized you, and destroyed them all." He sighed again. "Now do I have to repeat the plan, or do you have it in your head all nice and neatly organized?"

Nisei hung his head. "I can't…"

"What was that?"

"I can't…" Nisei muttered, knowing that saying the same thing again to Seimei wasn't a good idea.

He hated when he had to repeat things to other people, but he really hated when other people repeated things to him; it made him feel like they thought he was slow in the head or hard of hearing. And though Seimei would never, ever admit that there was anything wrong with him, he was definitely a sadistic little control freak, who thought he was above anyone and wanted no one to ever think otherwise. Nisei would never admit it aloud, but he much preferred the company of his friend Mimuro then the company of his other half. It was odd to say, considering how bonded fighters and their sacrifices were supposed to be, but it was true.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Seimei got off the desk, his shoes making a 'click' on the floor. He walked closer to Nisei, prompting the fighter to back up until his back was to the wall on the far side of the room.

Nisei turned his head to the ground and closed his eyes; afraid to see the look in his Master's eyes. He heard Seimei's switchblade pop open and braced himself for an injury. Everyone knew that Seimei was a very cruel master and liked to physically punish his sacrifices with injuries when they misbehaved or disobeyed. Sometimes even saying something slightly wrong was grounds for Seimei to punish. He felt something cool under his chin and braced for it to go slashing through his neck or his face, but it didn't move. Instead, the metal slowly lifted his head so that it was at eye level with Seimei.

"Open your eyes." Seimei growled, his voice dangerously low.

Nisei slowly opened one eye to see Seimei's haunting glare looking back at him. There was definitely a bloodlust burning in those plum colored irises.

"Did you just tell me that you 'can't' do something I've clearly ordered you to do?"

Though his voice was a whisper, there was definitely a hidden threat in the words. Nisei caught it right away and gulped.

"I-I'm sorry, Seimei." He pleaded. "I-I'll do whatever it is you ask…"

He felt the knife press against his throat and had to fight to keep from gasping out.

"Kill him."

"Hai, Seimei. Of course. Anything…"

Seimei smirked and pulled the knife away. He backed away from his Fighter to allow him to move. He pointed the blade towards the tied up man.

"Um…okay…here we go…" Nisei picked up the gasoline can form the ground.

He walked to the tied up male and proceeded to pour a puddle by the man's feet. When he felt it was enough to stall with, he carefully drained some of the foul-smelling liquid directly onto the man's body. The man stirred and moaned, making Nisei freeze and panic for a moment. He caught his Sacrifice's angry glare and pulled the can away from the man. He left a trail of gasoline to the window as Seimei had instructed. The man continued to stir, and his eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal half-lidded, confused blue orbs.

"W-What?" He muttered. "W-Where am I…?"

"Easy, Loveless, you're with us." Seimei sneered.

The man turned his head to look at Seimei. The bangs of his pale red hair fell into his eyes. "A-Aoyagi…?" He wondered.

"Who else would it be?" Seimei snarled. He grabbed the lighter off of a child's desk and walked over towards the restrained man.

"Why are we here…?" Loveless looked around the classroom. "An elementary school? W-Why…?" His eyes widened in realization, only to fall the subdued half-lidded stare he'd previously held. "You're not going to…" He sniffed a couple times. "Gasoline? Lighter?" He looked point blank at Seimei's hand that held the small silver object. "You're…you're going to kill me…"

"You're a smart one." Seimei rolled his eyes, speaking sarcastically. "Let's just end this already, Nisei. His voice is getting on my nerves."

Nisei nodded slowly. "H-Hai, Seimei…"

"You can't be serious!" Loveless tried to protest and move, but the ropes securing him to the chair weren't going to let him go easily. "Why are you doing this? You can't do this!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please." Seimei informed angrily. "Nisei. _Now_."

Nisei quickly got to Seimei's side. He took the lighter from his Sacrifice's hand and flicked it open. The little red-orange flame danced around in front of his eyes. He got nearer, holding the lighter out to drop it.

"Please, don't! I'll do anything! I'll never find your brother. I'll go into hiding. I'll fake my own death, get out of town. I won't tell anyone anything! I swear!"

The chair was beginning to rock from side to side with the teen's movements. Nisei swallowed hard. The guy was really afraid to die, wasn't he? How could Seimei just stand there and not stop him when he heard the male's cries for mercy?

"S-Seimei…?"

"_What_." The growled-out word shook Nisei to the core.

"He…he seems really scared…"

"So?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't…?"

Seimei glared. "Are you trying to defy me _again_, Nisei?"

"N-No, Seimei…I was merely suggesting…"

"It's not your place to 'suggest' anything to me." Seimei informed. "Is that understood?"

"I know, Seimei…b-but…"

"_But_…what?"

"Nothing." Nisei quickly shut up.

"Um…if you two are done fighting…I'd really like to go…" Loveless informed.

"Zip it, Armien." Seimei used his birth name instead.

Hearing the unspoken threat in Seimei's voice, Loveless wisely stopped talking.

"Now, finish what you were trying to suggest to me, Nisei." Seimei ordered his Fighter.

"Er…I was just suggesting that…maybe…we could simply wipe his memory of your brother, and of this, and let him go…?"

"I like that plan!" Armien chimed in.

Seimei threw his dagger at the man, missing him by mere inches and getting the dagger stuck in the opposite wall. "Shut your mouth. This isn't your conversation." He growled, before turning his wrath back onto Nisei. "You're suggesting that we let him go?"

Nisei hesitated before nodding, knowing that lying would only get him in deeper hot water.

Seimei chuckled darkly. "You must think I'm a fool." He informed. "There is no chance in _hell_ I am letting him go. You don't even know a forgetfulness spell, do you?"

"Er…no…but doesn't Agatsuma?"

Seimei's cheeks flared red as his black neko ears flattened to his skull. "Don't mention that name in my presence."

"But he's your…"

"My _what_?"

"Toy…"

Seimei growled. "It's of no concern to you what he is. Now, get to killing _that_!" He pointed at Armien.

"Seimei, I'm begging you…please…don't do this!" Armien pleaded. "Don't kill me! My mother will worry about me! Please!"

Nisei felt his heart deflate at the mention of the teen's mother. He would hate to have someone do something to him that would upset his poor mother.

"Tusumaki-san will be fine." Seimei informed. "She'll get over it fairly quickly. I'll make sure of it."

"B-But…" Armien tried to protest. "Please don't do this! This can't have been authorized by Gomon-chan!"

Nisei twitched at the name.

"Shut up!" Seimei gave the other his best intimidating glare.

As expected, Armien shied away from the look.

"Nisei, do this _now_ before I lose my patience and kill _both_ of you myself!"

Nisei's eyes widened. "Hai, Seimei. I'm sorry." He walked a few steps closer to Armien and spotted the thick tears pouring from his eyes. "But…Seimei…"

"Enough!" Seimei growled. "I didn't want to have to do this, again, Nisei, but I have no choice now."

"Do…do what?"

"Shadows cloud the mind." Seimei began a spell, aiming his fingertips a Nisei's. "Render the mind incapable of free will."

"Seimei, no!" Nisei started to protest. "Look, I'll do it! See!" He started to drop the lighter, but froze as he felt clouds taking over his mind. He started to cry out again, but soon he found himself lost in a dark world, unaware and not in control of his own actions.

"Nisei?" Seimei wondered.

"Hai, Seimei?" Nisei's monotone voice replied.

Seimei smirked. "Kill him."

"Seimei, please, don't!" Armien pleaded again. "Nisei! Don't kill me!"

Nisei's eyes flickered with a hint of remorse, but it was quickly replaced with a look of hard steel.

"My only goal is my master's desire." That same monotone voice said without hesitation. "If you have an issue with that, take it up with Septimal Moon." He chuckled darkly. "Oh…you can't…that's right."

"Just finish the job, Nisei, and stop playing with your toy." Seimei ordered, walking over and retrieving his knife from the wall.

"Hai, Seimei."

"Please, Nisei…I'm begging you…my mother…"

Nisei put a hand over Armien's mouth. "I don't want to hear a damn thing about your mother." He informed him. "So just shut. The. Fuck. Up." He dropped the lighter into the puddle on the floor.

Before he could react, flames shot up and consumed Armien. Armien cried out in a bloodcurdling scream as flames consumed and burned away his very flesh. The flames licked and nipped at Nisei's hand, causing him to draw back with a cry of pain as well.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Damn it, Nisei!" Seimei cursed. "You were supposed to set the _trail_ on fire, not him! Now you've gone and burned yourself."

Nisei bowed. "I'm sorry, Seimei…"

"No time for that bullshit." Seimei responded. "Let's get moving."

He calmly left the classroom. Nisei followed; his mind subconsciously blocking out the image of Armien's eyes following him out of the room.

000

Once the screams died down, Seimei and Nisei peered into the classroom to see what had happened. Before them was a gruesome sight. Armien's head was lolled back, unsupported by the chair or his neck. His mouth was open in a silent cream, revealing the charred teeth and missing gums. He was nothing more then a burnt carcass now. The desk and chair near him were marred, but nothing else seemed to be damage. The trail Nisei had left to the window with gasoline had left a charred mark across the floor to the window.

"Good work." Seimei nodded.

"Arigato, Seimei." Nisei bowed slightly. When he stood up again, he let his eyes roam over the room another time. "Looks relatively untouched."

"Good." Seimei said. "Now, let's get out of here. Classes start in two hours, and I don't want to be caught by early arriving faculty."

"Hai, Seimei." Nisei nodded and followed his Sacrifice out through the halls and out the front door. "Should I turn the cameras back on?" He wondered once they were outside.

"Turn them on when we get back to your apartment."

"Hai." Nisei nodded. "Oh, and Seimei…?"

"Hai?" Seimei wondered.

Nisei grabbed him by the wrist and held him in place. He leaned into his sacrifice's ear.

"Never use that spell on me again." He ordered, his voice low and dark. "Is that clear?"

Seimei smirked and pried Nisei's thin, cold fingers off of his wrist. "Never _touch_ me again." He ordered back. "Is _that_ clear?"

Nisei growled, but he was nodding. "I can't believe I did that…" he whispered after Seimei let go of him.

"Let your conscious get to you later." Seimei informed. "We need to get out of here, and I need to get out of town. _You_ to have a level head. I won't let your emotional state keep me held back."

"Hai, Seimei."

Nisei gave one last look to the school that they had just left. He'd just killed somebody for Seimei. To keep said someone away from his little brother, and to fake Seimei's death. Nisei looked back at his Sacrifice, who had gotten a good foot or two ahead of him, and sighed. If this was what he had to deal with for the rest of his life, he'd rather it have been _him_ that had been burned alive in the school.


	6. This Is Halloween part 1

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to the last update of this year's Halloween Special!

Nbld: That's right, sis! Which means its Halloween!

Dlbn: This was supposed to be posted earlier. I ran out of time writing it last night, so I figured I'd do so in school. At school I finished it…but forgot to do a save as and thus lost the entire ending I'd written at school. So I decided to redo it at home. I did the same thing, forgot to save as, and have to write the ending a THIRD time.

Nbld: So we decided to post this now and the rest after we finish writing it. Some of the stuff we've already written will be in the next chapter, but we wanted to shorten it a bit.

Dlbn: So sorry for this. I don't know why I didn't realize. Especially because I did it TWICE.

Nbld: Well enough of that, before it's too late! Let's get onto better things. The Review Corner! Thank you to promocat and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Candy and cider for you both!

Promocat: Yeah, you can say that again! Though he's one of my favorite characters ;)

Yoitemichaelis: Thank you! :D Oh, okay. Thanks! I'll go back and fix it ASAP. I feel like there's certain things even Nisei wouldn't do, and Seimei seems like a very…influential person. As Ritsu said, he's very manipulative. He's an OC. I've been wracking my brain and sifting through clues to figure out who died in Seimei's place, but came up with nothing, so I made it Ritsuka's fighter. I'll write a drabble one of these days about Seimei's thoughts concerning it. Once my arm heals, I'll get on it ^^ And thanks! *Hugs back*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any characters contained within. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I also do not own Nagisa-sensei's dress. That's from Milanoo. com. You can find it here, just remove the spaces: www. Milanoo Cotton-Blue-Short -Sleeves-Bow-Lace-Cotton-Classic- Lolita-Dress -p12874 .html

I make NO money off of writing this fanfic or using this dress.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own The Nightmare Before Christmas or the song form it "This is Halloween". That all belongs to Tim Burton. I make NO money off of using it.

Disclaimer 3: There is discussion of rape in this chapter. I want to warn everyone. I am only discussing it because it is canon to the Loveless universe (for those of you who haven't read the updates yet). I do not wish to offend anyone. If I do, please let me know and I'll try to make some changes to make it better. I have friends who have been raped, and I take it very seriously. No one has the right to do that to another innocent human being.

_~Boys and girls of every age_

_Would you like to see something strange?_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~_

_~"This Is Halloween" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton~_

000

Dressed completely in red with a green hat, Yuiko nervously twisted her bubblegum pink hair around her fingers. Ritsuka, Yayoi, and the Sagan twins were supposed to meet her in the school lobby, so they could go to the school Halloween party together. They had agreed to meet at eight, but the boys were ten minutes late. She was getting worried, what with all the strange people that tended to come after Ritsuka, and sometimes the Sagan brothers,

"Hey, Yuiko-san!" Yayoi called. "Kawaii costume! You're a strawberry, right?"

"Hi, Yayoi-san!" Yuiko grinned. "Yes, I am! You're a worm, right?"

Yayoi was donned in all tan. His tail was spray-dyed tan as well. His hair, however, was pinned up under a tan hat.

"A book worm, actually." He held up a book as evidence as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's so cool! Yuiko was going to be a jar of strawberry jam, but we couldn't figure out how to do the jar."

"That stinks. Well, there's always next year."

She giggled. 'Yup!"

Yayoi grinned in response. "Hey, any idea what the others are going to be?"

"No." She shook her head. "Ritsuka-kun still didn't know yet when we talked yesterday."

"I'm afraid to know with the twins."

"Me too!"

"Well, that's not nice." Yoji's voice answered them. "We're tame."

The twins were dressed in matching costumes; purple and hot pink horizontal striped shirts and pants. Both had on purple wigs that their ears stuck up out of; their ears sprayed hot pink. Yayoi's tail was purple with a hot pink tip, and Natsuo's was the opposite, Yoji wore pink gloves with purple paw pads, and pink shoes. Natsuo's gloves were the reverse of Yoji's, and he wore purple shoes. Each had their noses painted pink. Yoji had purple whiskers, but Natsuo's whiskers were hot pink.

"Why are you both Cheshire Cats?" Yuiko asked.

"Cheshire Twins." Both Sagan brothers corrected.

"In Ouran High School Host Club's _Alice in Wonderland_ episode, the twins were both Cheshire." Natsuo explained. "We thought we'd do the same."

"Cool." Yayoi grinned.

"Do you guys know where Ritsuka-kun is?"

"He went to a party with Soubi and the Love Birds." Yoji informed.

He called boyfriends Akira Shujimeki and Kio Kaido 'Love Birds' to annoy them both.

"He _is_ coming here, right?" Yayoi asked.

"He texted that he was on his way, ten minutes ago, so he should be here soon." Yoji shrugged.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Ritsuka's voice called.

The twins turned to see Ritsuka and his adult friends entering the building.

"I couldn't find parking, sorry." Kio laughed nervously.

"Cool costumes." Yayoi grinned.

Ritsuka was decked out in all grey, with a big black circle painted on the middle of his chest. Even his face was painted grey, with a band aid colored clear and yellow in the middle on his cheek. It was most likely to hide an injury from his psychotic, abusive mother, but it looked like he had taken an extra step to make it part of his costume. The top of his shirt said 'Canon' on one shoulder in blocky black lettering. His hair was kept under a silver hat, but some of it was still hanging down and visible in the back.

"I'm a camera." He flushed. "Soubi and the others helped me with the design and the coloring."

"Came out quite well." Kio nodded, beaming. "I love the band aid as the part that flashes. That was Akira's idea." He gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

Kio was wearing a white box that covered his body, but with holes for his arms to pop out. He had painted his face red. He had a red globe around his head, but it was cut out for his face, and set back far enough so that his vision wasn't restricted. The back of the globe was a creamy color, and that color melded in with the red on the sides and top of the globe.

"I'm a Chupa." He laughed. "We all worked on it."

Akira simply wore a soccer jersey, had a soccer ball under his arm, and wore his socks up past his ankles and had on sneakers. He wore fingerless leather gloves on his hands.

"I play soccer in high school." He informed. "My uniform still fits."

"No creativity in this one, I swear." Kio informed.

"How in the hell are you an art major, Akira?" Soubi added.

"Hey!" Akira protested.

Soubi was wearing all brown and had on a hat that looked like an afro that had been stretched out.

"Speaking of a lack of creativity…" Yoji looked him over. "Are you a paintbrush, Soubi?"

"Indeed." Soubi nodded.

Yoji rolled his eyes. A flash startled everyone and made them look to the source. Ritsuka held his red digital camera in his hand and was grinning like a cat in a canary cage.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd let me if I asked."

"We'll get a group photo later." Soubi promised.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Hitomi Shinonome, the pre-teens' teacher, wobbled over, waving.

Her arms were painted brown, but her fingers were green. She wore all brown, and the bottom of her pants fanned out like an extra long skit to cover her shoes. On her head was an afro painted green, with her hair held up and completely invisible under it. There were fake apples attached to the hair.

"Are you an apple tree, Sensei?" Yuiko wondered.

"Why yes, Yuiko-san, I am." She grinned. "Cute strawberry costume."

"Thank you!"

"You all look great." She grinned even more before looking to the three adults. "You three agreed to volunteer as chaperones tonight, right?"

"That's right." Kio grinned.

Ritsuka looked up at the green haired male. "You didn't tell me that." He looked at Soubi. "And neither did you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka on the lips quickly before pulling away.

Everyone in their group knew that the two were together, so they really didn't need to hide it. Still, the Sensei looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um…we need all the chaperones to go into the auditorium for a meeting." She informed the adults. "The kids are getting antsy to get inside, but we had to wait for you…"

"Sorry about that. Our earlier party got out of hand." Akira apologized. "We'll go get on that now."

He grabbed both Kio and Soubi by the wrists and dragged them off. Sensei was on their heels, leaving the five pre-teens alone.

"Hey, Cheshire Twins." Ritsuka smiled at the brothers. "Clever."

"See! He got it." Yoji rolled his eyes.

"He watched it _with_ us, baka." Natsuo corrected.

"Oh…I forgot…"

Ritsuka put his head in his hand. "This is going to be a long night…"

000

Seimei Aoyagi sighed as he adjusted his black Zorro mask over his eyes. The cape he was wearing was pulling at his neck. His ears twitched; wanting to break free of the confining hat he was wearing. The only thing he didn't have an issue with was his all black attire.

"Nisei, this is insane." He informed his fighter.

"Hey, you wanted to see your brother for Halloween, did you not?" Nisei wondered. His eyes sparked as he smirked at his annoyed Sacrifice. "He'd recognize is pretty easily, and I sense Agatsuma here, too."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Of course. He's _always_ near my brother…"

"And whose fault was that?" Wondered Mimuro, Nisei's boyfriend and Seimei's rival.

"Zip it, Fearless." Seimei growled.

"Now, now, no need for true name calling." Nisei wagged a glove covered finger at Seimei, causing the eared male to swat it away. "But you know he's right."

Seimei's glare caused his fighter to give a nervous smirk as he ran a hand through his greased back hair. The mask covering half his face shifted slightly, causing him to adjust it to better stay on his face. Unlike Seimei's attire of a plain black shirt, black boots, and black dressy pants, he wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and blood red tie. A red rose with a black ribbon sat in his breast pocket. Under his mask, he had painted a grotesque, misshapen scene around and consisting of his eye and one side of his nose.

"Zip it or I'll make you take the microphone and sing 'Music of the Night' for everyone." Seimei threatened. "I heard you belting it out in the shower this morning, so I know you know the words."

The threat didn't bother Nisei much, but he shrugged indifferently anyway; before submitting as usual. "Hai, Seimei."

Mimuro rolled his eyes. "I do…as much as I hate to say it…agree with Aoyagi, though. This really IS a stupid plan…"

"You're just saying that because you wanted to go to Mina's tonight." Nisei snarled. "Dumb broad doesn't know what 'hands off' means…"

Mimuro put an arm around Nisei's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Seimei turned away. "Disgusting…"

"You know she has no chance." Mimuro kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "I chose you, didn't I?"

"Ah, but I seduced _you_ first, my love." Nisei giggled. "Perhaps I should make you my Christine for tonight."

"Nice try, but I'm not getting into a dress."

Seimei sighed. "Thank God. I don't want to see that."

Mimuro smiled mischievously, his eyes practically lighting up. "I should go find a dress quickly, then…"

Nisei laughed, causing Seimei to growl at them. "Fuck both of you." He informed, walking out of the room.

"Did Seimei just ask for a threesome?" Nisei looked after her Sacrifice.

Mimuro groaned. This was going to be a LONG night…

000

Ritsuka poured warm apple cider into his Styrofoam cup from the tap of a machine the school had set on the refreshment table. The room was abuzz with chatter and Halloween themed music; music from 'The Nightmare before Christmas' floating through the room at the given moment. Yuiko and Yayoi were off chattering about plans for Halloween night. Ritsuka could rally care less. Without Seimei, there was no need for Trick-Or-Treating. Besides, he was thirteen now, and he had a twenty-two year old boyfriend who took him to college parties. He didn't need to d such childish things when he had Soubi and his friends to show him a real good time. Though, Ritsuka wouldn't drink and Soubi refrained from it out of respect for him. Soubi tended to get more flirtatious and touchy when drunk and Ritsuka just didn't want to deal with it sometimes. Especially at a party where people would be suspicious as to why an earless twenty-two year old was hitting on and making out with a thirteen year old eared male.

Ritsuka took a sip of the cider, being instantly warmed up. The party had already started, so he had no idea what was taking Sensei so long to let the chaperones come into the party to watch over things. His answer was given when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a familiar voice whispering into his ear.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my love." Soubi whispered sending a chill down Ritsuka's spine.

The thirteen year old smiled and relaxed into the touch, wary of the other teens and not wanting their attention.

"I was starting to worry they'd never let you go." Ritsuka informed. He spotted Kio and Akira leaning against a wall together. A couple of the girls in Ritsuka's class were swooning over the two males, who were acting quite obviously that they were in a relationship. Ritsuka rolled his eyes at them. Stupid girls, always fawning over what most at the school called 'boy love'. Luckily, they weren't bothering Ritsuka and Soubi yet. Ritsuka saw Kio wink at him and smirk. Ritsuka mouthed a thank you, knowing the lovers were trying to keep attention from him and his boyfriend.

"You two are going to get caught one of these days, you know." Yoji said from Ritsuka's side, biting into a spider shaped sugar cookie with black frosting. "You're too obvious that you're together."

Ritsuka flushed. "S-Shut up, Yoji…" He ordered

Natsuo laughed. "You're only getting defensive because you know he's right." Natsuo pointed out. "You should count yourselves lucky Kio and Akira are keeping those girls' attention. They'd be all over the two of you like blood on a corpse."

"Ew." Ritsuka scrunched up his nose.

"Alright, Zeroes, behave. Go bother someone else so Ritsuka and I can have some alone time, hm?" Soubi offered.

The Sagan brothers giggled. "Don't make him scream too loud, Soubi." Yoji offered words of advice. "If anyone hears, you don't want them to catch you two going at it." He winked.

"Not that kind of alone time…" Ritsuka muttered. "We save that for the bedroom…"

Soubi blink, surprised at Ritsuka's playing along with the brothers' perverseness. Normally, he just ignored it or yelled at them for being hentai.

Natsuo wolf whistled. "Well alright, Ritsuka." He pat the youngest of the Aoyagi boys on the back.

Yoji grabbed his hand and pulled him off, smirking at Ritsuka and winking as he left.

"That was unexpected." Soubi informed.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes./"Hey, it shut them up, didn't it?"

"Does this mean we might have a chance in the bedroom tonight?"

Ritsuka tilted his head back to glare cutely at Soubi. "Hentai."

Soubi pecked him on the lips. "Only for you."

000

"Ritsu, this is so stupid!" Nagisa complained. "We could be at Septimal Moon Headquarters, having a _real_ Halloween party, but _you_ want to stalk Soubi, who's already rejected you! Pathetic!"

"If I could see you, I'd hit you with my cane." Ritsu growled. "I haven't given up on him yet. And I won't until the boy loses his ears."

"Hentai!" Nagisa slapped him upside the head.

"Would you two be quiet?" Nana wondered. "We're supposed to be incognito here, you know."

"Well, you suck at that." Yoji informed.

The Zero boys stood next to Nana, each one wearing a matching smirk.

"Damn." Nagisa cursed. "How did you find us over here? its pitch black, right, Ritsu?"

He turned his head in her direction and scowled. "Not funny."

The brothers giggled.

"Oh…right…sorry…" Nagisa's painted cheeks flushed cherry red. "Well, regardless…" She looked at the boys.

"You're so loud, sensei." Yoji said. "It's a wonder Soubi hasn't heard you yet." He pointed a thumb at Soubi, who was engrossed in Ritsuka's mouth.

"Great, he's got Ritsu syndrome." Nagisa sighed, putting her cheek in her hand. "I admit, they do make a cute little couple, though…"

"Hilarious, Nagisa." Ritsu snarled.

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Natsuo asked, poking Ritsu in a white cloth covered arm.

He wore black sunglasses, complete white, and had an artificial pink tail like a rat's.

"One of the three blind mice." He said, tapping his cane impatiently on the floor. "They were _supposed_ to be the other two, but they wouldn't do it."

"This is so much cuter." Nagisa twirled, making her dress flair.

She wore a baby blue dress with short, cinched sleeves. It ended at her knees with layered fabric. Two white panels of fabric ran vertically on her chest and stomach, being cut off by a connecting, white, horizontal piece. There were little blue ribbons on the ends of the vertical panels. The bodice was covered by crisscrossing bright blue ribbon. A blue ribbon went from the middle of the top of the dress crossed and went around her neck to be tied on the back. Blue bows rested on her breasts, and white lace made up the low-cut collar of the dress. She wore baby blue and white striped stockings with black shoes that showed the leggings and buttoned on the sides. Her teal blue hair was up in twin pigtails, held by white ribbons. She wore blue and white eye shadows with baby blue eyeliner. She had on false lashes and had painted her nails baby blue with white French tips. She wore lacy white gloves without fingers.

"And you are…?" Yoji wondered.

"A doll, of course."

"I'm a computer chip." Nana offered, putting up a finger. She wore all grey with false wires and buttons on it. She was dressed fairly simple compared to her dolled up friend.

"Interesting…" Yoji muttered, looking her over once.

"What are you two?" Ritsu wondered.

"Ever seen the Cheshire Cat?" Nagisa wondered.

"We're the Cheshire Twins." Natsuo corrected. "From 'Ouran High School Host Club'."

"Never seen it." Nagisa shook her head.

"Lots of fan service and BL." Nana informed. "You'll like it."

Nagisa beamed widely.

"Speaking of BL…" Yoji looked over at Kio and Akira, who had lost the attention of the teenage girls flocking around them. "I hope Soubi and Ritsuka…" He looked over to see that the Loveless pair was missing. "Never mind."

"Where'd they run off to?" Nagisa asked in a sigh.

"Who cares?" Natsuo asked. "As long as they don't get caught going at it."

000

Seimei slipped amongst the shadows of the Johansson Elementary School gym, growling at the sight of Soubi taking Ritsuka off by the hand. How dare that _insignificant_ rat touch _his_ Ritsuka like that? Ritsuka was Seimei's, and nobody else's!

"Feeling _jealous_, Seimei-san?" A feminine voice wondered from behind him. "Hmph, serves you right, you bastard…"

Seimei turned to spot two people he never thought he'd see again; Mikado Gomon and her Fighter, Tokino Fujiwara. Mikado was wearing a long pink and white Princess dress and a golden tiara with pink jewels. She wore pink heels and lacy white gloves, and was carrying a gold staff with a pink gem at the top of it. Her purple-pink hair was visibly short under the crown, as she hadn't put on a wig or the hat she normally wore. Her ears and tail were missing, making her look more grown up then she was. The girl was only fourteen, but she appeared to be a twenty-something year old girl who happened to be very short for her age. She scowled at him as he gave her a look over.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mikado cursed.

"What a mouth you have on you, _little girl_." Seimei teased. "You've…grown quite a bit…" He went to touch her hair, but was cut off by a sword blocking it.

"Don't even _think _of touching her, Aoyagi!" Tokino snarled.

He wore a dark grey shirt with a picture of a moon crossed out on it. The shirt was long sleeved and went down to his knees. He wore black pants that were tucked into ankle-height black boots. He had on gloves that flared out slightly from where they ended at his elbows, but cinched at his wrists. A black leather belt was secured around his waist. He wore a midnight black cape that went down to his knees and hooked to his shoulders. The sword he held looked real, but Seimei doubted it was. It was silver with a dark grey hilt and a red gem on the base of it.

"My, my, such a _dangerous_ expression you're wearing, Fujiwara." Seimei sneered. He touched the tip of the blade and pushed it away from his neck, still holding the pointed tip against his fingers. "You better watch what you do with that thing. Might poke an eye out."

Tokino huffed. "A small price for you to pay for your crimes." He informed. "Should have dressed as an axe murderer."

"Tokino, that is enough." Mikado corrected him, pulling the sword away. "He's not stupid enough to do anything here. Not when it could blow his cover."

"Oh, hey, why are you two here?" Nisei wondered, sidling up behind Seimei. He put his chin on his slightly shorter Sacrifice's shoulder and looped their arms together.

"You have a lot of nerve coming over here and speaking to me in such a matter, Akame." Mikado snarled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Tokino kill you right here, right now."

"Huh?" Nisei wondered, appearing alarmed. "What did I ever do to _you_?" He wondered.

She glared at him and removed her crown. "What indeed." She said.

"Your ears?" Nisei wondered. "I'm sorry you've lost them, but I fail to recall…" A horrified expression crossed his features as he backed up from Seimei. He put his hands over his mouth, looking disgusted and fearful all at once. "Oh, Seimei, you didn't!"

"Didn't _what_?" Seimei's voice dared him to speak again.

"You didn't make me do what I think you made me do, did you?" Nisei wondered, shaking his head. "No, no, no! I couldn't have…I'd never do…unless…that spell…"

"Nisei, are you okay?" Mimuro wondered, putting a hand on the bewildered Fighter's shoulder. He had donned a long white gown and a blonde wig that was curled at the ends for the night. He wore fingerless white gloves. He spotted the surprised Mikado and her still angered Fighter. He bowed. "Oh…um…hello, Moonless…"

"What in the world are you wearing?" Mikado wondered.

"Um…he's Phantom, I'm Christine…" Mimuro flushed, nodding at Nisei. "It was his idea to piss off Seimei."

"It's more disgusting then hearing you two go at it in _my_ apartment." Seimei crinkled his nose.

"You actually have…relations…with Akame?" Tokino wondered softly.

"Uh…yeah. What of it?"

"You're screwing a rapist, that's what of it." Mikado glared, putting her crown back on.

"R-Rapist?" Mimuro stuttered, looking at Nisei. "What is she talking about?"

Nisei couldn't respond and shook his head, pointing at Seimei as he did so. The expression on his face was complete horror.

"It was an order, so he followed it." Seimei shrugged.

"You used that spell on me again!" Nisei accused. "The same one you used to make me kill that Fighter to fake your death!" Nisei took a step back. "You…you're sick!" He looked towards Mikado. "Gomon-san, I am so, so, so sorry…"

She glared at him, but her look was softening slightly. Nisei didn't wait for her response and took off. Tokino started after him, but Mimuro stopped him by putting a hand up.

"Let _me_ get my boyfriend." He ordered. He looked at Seimei. "I knew you were screwed up, Seimei, but this is low. Even for _you_." He chased after Nisei, tripping on the heels he wore and the dress' train.

"You used a spell on your Fighter to _force_ him to do that?" Mikado shuddered. "I can't wait for the day Tokino takes your head."

"You want a fight?" Seimei wondered, cocking an eyebrow. "How about a fight, then? Right here, right now."

"Too many witnesses." Tokino corrected sourly.

"The track is behind the school." Mikado informed. "Meet me there at 10:30 PM. It'll be dark enough that no one will see us go out there."

"Fine." Seimei nodded.

"You won't have your Fighter." Tokino said. "No way he'll help you now."

"I don't need my Fighter. You are the weakest unit I've ever met." Seimei rolled his eyes. "And besides, there's always…ugh…_Agatsuma_…"

Mikado chuckled. "I know you're jealous that he's so close yo your brother." She said. "But keep in mind that it is _you_ that told him to find your brother and love him. This is all your fault, Beloved." She turned on her heel. "Come, my knight, let's be off to prepare for the night's festivities." She walked off with her head held high.

"Coming, my Princess." He told her, bowing. He glared at Seimei. "You better watch yourself, Aoyagi. If I run into you around here when she's not with me, I'll take your head before the battle begins."

"Such scary words from the man who couldn't protect his own Sacrifice from my Fighter." Seimei smirked.

Tokino snarled and started at him, but Mikado calling his name made him stop. He snarled instead and took off to join her. Seimei smirked. This was going to be good.

000

Ritsuka moaned slightly as Soubi's fingers waded through his dark hair as they made out in the school janitor's closet. He knew he shouldn't be letting Soubi do this, let alone enjoying it, but he couldn't help it. Though they didn't truly share a true name, he did feel like they belonged together. He couldn't help the way he felt, and who cared what anyone else thought, particularly a bunch of people at school that Ritsuka couldn't even stand. He had wanted to stay at the adult party with Soubi and the Lovebirds, and the only reason he'd come was Yuiko had practically begged him the day before to go with her and the others. Besides, someone had to keep the Sagan brothers in check, and only Ritsuka seemed to be able to do that. Shinonome-sensei definitely couldn't, and he doubted the other chaperones could either.

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka moaned his Fighter's name, gripping tightly to his shirt.

Soubi had ditched his hat earlier, feeling that it made him look ridiculous. Besides, it was in the way when Ritsuka ran his fingers through Soubi's blonde locks a few times.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi's fingers fluttered up the boy's sides, making him squirm.

"N-Nothing…" Ritsuka laid his head on the chest of his Fighter. "We should probably get back to the party soon. People will wonder where we are…"

"I suppose so." Soubi kissed the top of Ritsuka's perky neko ear.

Ritsuka sighed contentedly. "I wish we hadn't left the College party…it was fun…"

"There's always next year. Or later tonight." Soubi winked, though he knew Ritsuka couldn't see it. "This party ends at midnight, but the one we were at earlier ends at two am."

Ritsuka flushed. "I guess we could pull it off…if we're not too tired."

Soubi began to say something, but footsteps coming down the hallways made him stop. There were two sets of footprints; one obviously shoes, and the other sounded like heels. He made a motion for Ritsuka to be quiet, to which Ritsuka nodded silently and buried his face into Soubi's shirt.

"Nisei, wait!" A familiar voice called down the hall.

Ritsuka's eyes widened against Soubi's shirt. Nisei Akame was the name of Seimei's Fighter! If he was here, that meant that Seimei was too…unless it was a different Nisei…not that the name was very common.

"Nisei, please, talk to me!" The voice said.

"Let go, Mimuro." Nisei's teary-sounding voice sniffled. "I want to be alone…I don't want you to see me like this…"

Soubi cracked the door slightly. Nisei was in a black suit and wore a mask, but Mimuro was in a dress with heels and a wig. Soubi held back his laughter at the sight. They looked like they stepped straight out of a movie. Although, he admitted, Mimuro looked ridiculous in that dress.

"I know you're upset, Nisei, but you can't run away from this." Mimuro pulled the lithe Fighter into a hug, which he instantly reciprocated. "What you did was unforgivable, but it wasn't you doing it. It was _him_ pulling the strings."

"I know…but I feel so dirty…how could I ever do that to her? Mikado…Mikado's just a _child_…" Nisei sniffled, burying his face into Mimuro's shoulder. "I…I'd never wish that on anyone! Not after…" Nisei started to shake in his arms. "God, I don't even want to _think_ about that night…"

"Sh…" Mimuro lovingly stroked his midnight black hair. "You didn't know what you were doing…the spell you were talking about…it's very potent, isn't it? I didn't think you could use it, let alone a Sacrifice."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Nisei shook his head. "I can't think about that night because I don't remember it. I'm talking about my own ears…where they went…"

"You don't need to explain."

"But I do." Nisei urged, stepping back a little. "That's why I could never actually…_rape_ someone…"

Ritsuka gulped. Was Nisei saying that he was forced to rape Mikado? She had disclosed it to Ritsuka as part of her explanation as to why Seimei was a bastard he shouldn't trust. But she had said that Nisei had been _willingly_ doing so.

"Nisei…" Mimuro took a step closer to him, making the black haired male back up. "You don't have to explain anything to me…Your secrets are your own…"

"I was raped, Mimuro." Nisei muttered, refusing to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "My dad's coworker did it…but my dad didn't believe me…I never told my mother because I thought she wouldn't believe me either…" He finally looked up at the wigged male. "That's why I can never do that to anyone. I know what it's like…"

"Nisei…" Mimuro pulled his boyfriend in for a hug and held him close, gently kissing his forehead. "It's okay…you don't have to think about that anymore. I'm sure Mikado knows you had no choice…"

"She's not going to care…and I don't blame her…"

Mimuro sighed and ran his fingers through Nisei's hair.

"I can never forgive myself…" Nisei muttered through what sounded like tears.

Soubi couldn't help but feel bad for the little sadist. Sure, he took Seimei from Soubi, and kept his existence secret from Ritsuka. Sure, he was uncaring and unfeeling most of the time, but he was in fact a human being. Seeing Nisei curled up in his boyfriend's arms, crying the way he was, Soubi finally saw the human being inside that had been waiting to get out.


	7. This Is Halloween part 2

Dlbn: Hey everyone. Welcome to part two of the finale! Now that all that craziness is over, I have to say that this version of the ending is the best yet! :D

Nbld: We'll answer any Reviews in the Review Corner that have been posted before this update, but we will reply to anymore reviews in private messaging. We decided to wait until now to do this to give everyone time to read the first of the finale. If we were too quick, we apologize.

Dlbn: Review Corner!

Nbld: Thank you to Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Candy for you!

Yoitemichaelis: A mix of carpal tunnel and tendonitis. I've had it since high school, but it started flaring up again. My professor stopped giving us note packets in class and makes us copy off the powerpoint, and he doesn't leave it up long, so I have to write a LOT really fast in order to get it all. i think that's what set it off :/  
I figured the last (now two) chapter(s) should be more light hearted then dark. Since the inspiration was from The Nightmare Before Christmas, I figure humorous stuff emulates the movie more. ^^ I want to print out a picture of Mimuro from a scanlation of the series and draw a dress on him now XD Yeah, it does. Generic Pop Star Status, here they come! XD When I read the manga, I just didn't think that Nisei would have done that willingly. I mean, I don't think he could even gain control over Mikado to do the act. Someone had to be pulling the strings ;) Of course Seimei's a psychopath. Look at what he's made Nisei do in canon, let alone in fanfics XD I still think Nisei is a sociopath, though. Just from how he is.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless of any characters contained within. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this fandom.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own The Nightmare Before Christmas or the song from it "This is Halloween". That all belongs to Tim Burton. I make NO money off of using it.

Disclaimer 3: There is discussion of rape in this chapter. I want to warn everyone. I am only discussing it because it is canon to the Loveless universe (for those of you who haven't read the updates yet). I do not wish to offend anyone. If I do, please let me know and I'll try to make some changes to make it better. I have friends who have been raped, and I take it very seriously. No one has the right to do that to another innocent human being.

_Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night~_

_~"This Is Halloween" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton~_

000

Yuiko paced nervously next to the DJ Booth with Yayoi. Dark Halloween music was playing loudly, leaving her partially deaf. Yayoi stood at her side, faithful as ever, drinking warm cider.

"You should eat something, Yuiko-san." Yayoi offered. "He'll be back. He's probably with Soubi-san."

"Yuiko knows…but we were all supposed to hang out this year." She said. "The brothers are bothering those three chaperones, Kio-san and Akira-san are being harassed by fan girls…"

"At least we're together." Yayoi smiled.

"Yeah." Yuiko still looked disappointed, her ears drooped down.

Yayoi sighed as his ears flattened as well. Why was she never satisfied with just spending time with _him_? Was that such a bad idea? They used to hang together sometimes when he was feeling good, back before Ritsuka came around. To say that Yayoi wasn't jealous about Yuiko's closeness to the other teen would be a lie. The worst thing he'd ever experienced, other then Yuiko's rejection in fifth grade, was seeing the way she looked at Ritsuka. The way she looked at him, talked to him, talked _about_ him…it was all too much. She had said she'd die for him. But did she realize that Yayoi would die for her too, when Ritsuka would only die for Soubi? Even Yayoi knew there was something between Ritsuka and the elder male. They were way too close to just be friends like Soubi and Kio were. Yayoi sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was dancing or chatting, except for the girls fawning over the kissing Akira and Kio, and the chaperones. There was one young woman that stood out in particular. She couldn't have been any older then Yayoi was, but she didn't have ears or a tail. Her hair was pinkish-purple and she was dressed as a Princess. The man at her side was probably eighteen or so, and he was dressed like a night. They must have had some relation, though they didn't look a thing like one another. She was quite pretty. Yayoi wondered why he'd never seen her before.

"Hey, Yuiko, who's that?" He nodded towards her.

"The Princess?" Yuiko wondered. "Yuiko doesn't know. She must be older then us."

"She doesn't look it."

Yuiko shrugged. Yayoi sighed and went back to watching the mysterious girl. She seemed to notice that he was watching and offered him a smile. He smiled back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ritsuka slip back into the gym, Soubi following shortly after. Yayoi sighed. He _knew_ they had been together. He looked back at the mysterious girl to see her watching Ritsuka walk in. oh god, did _she_ like him too? What was with all the girls being attracted to the other neko? Ritsuka didn't seem to notice her, but she whispered to the taller male with her, every so often nodding in Ritsuka's direction.

"Ritsuka-kun is back." Yayoi informed Yuiko. "Soubi-san, too."

"Where?" Yuiko spotted Ritsuka. "Oh, there he is!" She took off across the gym floor to the shorter male.

Yayoi sighed. Oh, Yuiko…He looked back to the girl to see that she was all alone. Where had the male gone? Oh well, it didn't matter. Yayoi took a few moments to gather his courage; feeling his heart fall whenever another male student approached her, then feeling it soar when they walked away defeated. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he walked over to her.

"Um…hi…" He greeted nervously.

"Hello." She smiled at him.

"Um…I'm Shioiri Yayoi…" He introduced himself. "I've…never seen you here before. Are you…er…new?"

"Don't be so nervous, Yayoi-san." She bowed. "I am Gomon Mikado." She gave him a pretty little smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Wow, was she formal! Yayoi felt lowly just standing in her presence. No wonder she'd come as a Princess.

"Nice to meet you, too." He bowed slightly in response, causing her to giggle.

"And to answer your question, I'm just visiting some friends." She said. "I'm not a Transfer."

"Oh, okay." He smiled softly. "Um…I don't mean to be a pest, but your friend…"

"Fujiwara Tokino." She informed.

"Um…right…he just kind of left…"

"He's getting me a drink." She replied.

Yayoi looked over to see that he wasn't anywhere near the refreshment table.

"I don't see…"

"Water. I don't drink cider or soda."

"Oh…"

She smiled softly. "There he is now. Looks like he made a friend."

The green haired male was chatting away with Soubi and nodding in Mikado's direction. Soubi spotted Yayoi and waved, making the boy return the gesture.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's Ritsuka-kun's friend, Agatsuma Soubi. He's pretty nice."

"Oh! I didn't recognize Agatsuma-san with that hat on!" She laughed. "How silly of me."

"Wait, _you_ know him?"

"He's friends with Aoyagi Seimei"

"Ritsuka-kun's brother?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Or I believe he's Zorro for tonight…"

"Seimei died."

She gave him a sympathetic look that he knew was fake. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah…Ritsuka really cared about him."

"Care." Ritsuka corrected. "I care about him." He looked to Mikado as Yayoi jumped from hearing his voice. "Hi, Mikado-san."

"How many times must I ask you to not call me that before you get it through your head?" Mikado wondered. "You Aoyagi boys are very thick headed."

Ritsuka huffed. "Don't compare me to him…"

Tokino and Soubi came over, smiling. Yuiko was hot on their metaphorical tails, handing Ritsuka a cup of cider. "Here, Ritsuka-kun!"

"Thank you." Ritsuka said, taking a sip.

Tokino handed Mikado her water. "Arigato, Tokino."

"A pleasure, my Queen."

She laughed before taking a sip. Tokino looked down at his watch. "I regret to inform you that we have to get going." He looked to Agatsuma. "You remember what I told you?"

"Of course."

"What did you tell him?" Kio wondered, as he and Akira joined them.

Their horde of fans was gone off, so they were alone.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with, Kio." Soubi informed.

"In other words, mind your own business." A silver haired man said. He was in all white and appeared to be blind.

He, along with two adult women and the Sagan brothers, had sidled up to them.

"Something must be up if Mikado and Tokino are here." Yoji informed.

"That's Mikado-sama and Tokino-sama to you, Zero." Mikado sighed. "Why are you three here?"

"Stalking Soubi for Ritsu" Nagisa said simply.

Soubi groaned and held his face in his hand. "How embarrassing." He complained.

"Oh relax, Soubi-kun." The man in white, most likely Ritsu, replied. He ran a hand down Soubi's arm, making him shutter.

"Do not touch me, Sensei." Soubi ordered.

"I merely want to talk."

"I don't have time for this."

"Please, Soubi-kun? Just you and me?" Ritsu wondered. "Five minutes, that's all I ask."

Soubi shuddered at the man's words.

"Why do I always give into you?" He sighed. "Fine, five minutes."

Ritsu grinned and grabbed onto Soubi's arm to be able to follow the blonde out.

"Excuse me!" Shinonome-sensei called. "I appreciate everyone getting along, but could you please all fan out?" She had run over to them, narrowly avoiding tripping. "I need chaperones everywhere…"

"Apologies." The woman in the dress told Shinonome-sensei. "We shall take our leave and scatter now. Sorry." She grabbed the woman that looked like a computer chip and took her off.

"We'll get moving, too." Akira said, seeming wary of the strange visitors. "Come on, Kio."

"Coming, coming!" Kio informed, tripping over his own feet as his boyfriend pulled him along.

"Ritsuka-kun, let's dance!" Yuiko offered.

"I don't think…" Ritsuka tried to protest, but she grabbed him and made him drop his cider as she pulled him off.

"We have to get going, too, my queen." Tokino informed. He looked to Yayoi. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, but this is of the utmost urgency."

These people all sure talked funny. Were they all connected somehow? Yayoi nodded and plastered on a false smile.

"It's okay. I'll see you around, I guess." He said, looking to Mikado.

She seemed to consider something before taking a pen and paper from her pocket. She scribbled on it and handed it to him. "Call me sometime, okay?" She asked. "I'm in Gora, so be aware of long distance. Sayonara." She bowed and took off with Tokino.

Left alone, Yayoi sighed. A girl had given him her phone number, and expected a call. That never happened before. He let a goofy grin stretch across his face. Gomon Mikado.

000

Mikado and Tokino raced out through the hallway in time to see Ritsu make a move on Soubi, and the younger blonde slapping him hard on the face in retaliation.

"Whatever we had between us back then is _over_." Soubi sneered. "I'm with Ritsuka now, so just give up."

"You'll change your mind one day, Soubi-kun." Ritsu said. "You'll want to do more, but you can't because he's too young."

Another glare at the teacher. "It's not your business as to what Ritsuka and I plan to do." He spotted Moonless. "Hey, where are you going?"

"We…have business to attend to…" Mikado said. "Excuse us. Tokino, let's move it."

"Coming, my Queen!" Tokino chased after her, leaving the student and Sensei alone to talk.

Once away from their earshot, Tokino spoke.

"Why did you give him your number?"

"He seems lonely." Mikado said. "I think he like someone, but that someone likes someone else."

Tokino nodded as he grabbed her hand gently. "Understood." He said. "What is our plan, my Queen?"

"We fight with all we've got." Mikado said. "If Seimei's right, he'll fight us without Akame."

"Seimei plays dirty."

"And Akame is broken." Mikado sighed. "You saw the look on his face."

"It could've been a farce."

"Then where has he been?"

"Where has Seimei been, for that matter?"

She sighed. "Good point."

Neither spoke as they exited the school. As promised, Seimei was waiting for them on the track, alone. Mikado spotted Nisei curled up with Mimuro on the bleachers, but it didn't appear as if Seimei had asked for him to be there. If Mikado didn't know better, she could hear Nisei sniffling. Impossible! The sadistic psychopath didn't cry!

"Beloved!" Mikado greeted loudly. "Are you prepared?"

"More then." Seimei nodded.

He still wore his Zorro outfit.

"Then let's get to work." Tokino muttered. "Moonless versus Beloved. No tricks!"

"Of course not." Seimei said. "I haven't had a clean fight in years. I'd forgotten the joys of one." He sounded sarcastic.

Mikado rolled her eyes. "Let's begin, then." She said.

"Agreed."

"I declare this to be a battle of Wordspell!" Mikado called. "Last chance to get your Fighter's assistance."

"I'm s-sorry, Mikado!" Nisei sniffled. "I-I'd never want to hurt you like that…I could never…hurt anyone…"

"Shut up, Nisei!" Seimei ordered, looking back to Mikado after glaring at his Fighter. "I don't need it to help me. Acknowledged."

The area began to be shrouded in complete darkness. As Mikado felt her throne rumble out from underneath her, she knew it was time to get the revenge she'd waited so long for.

000

Hearing something that sounded like thunder crackle outside made Ritsuka jump. The speakers and table containing food began to shake and dance around, prompting teens to scream and murmur loudly amongst themselves. Ritsuka covered his ears and looked to Soubi, who seemed to remain unshaken by it. He looked to the Zeroes to see if they were affected, but they didn't seem to really care. Then again, not having pain sensors stopped them from feeling pain. They could still feel the ringing, yes, but not strong pain like Ritsuka was feeling. He looked to the three Septimal moon members in the back of the gym. None of them seemed to be affected either. He felt a second ringing from in his ears; a heavy thump sound that hurt his head more then the gentle ping-ping he'd been hearing before. He recognized the second one from fighting Akame Nisei at Seven Voices Academy. Beloved. Ritsuka trotted to Soubi's side and leaned his head on his arm.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered, wrapping an arm around his sacrifice.

"I'm fine." Ritsuka said. "Just the ringing is annoying…"

"I know." Soubi kissed the top of his head.

"I wonder what's going on out there." Kio said. "Some weird storm?"

"That doesn't sound like any storm I've ever been in." Ayame, a girl in Ritsuka's class that liked to pick on Yuiko, answered snottily.

Ritsuka had no idea what her costume was supposed to be. From the lower half of it, he would guess a mermaid of some sort.

"That's because it's not a storm…" Soubi muttered.

"That's Moonless, right?" Ritsuka asked his fighter.

"Yes." Soubi nodded.

"So…is that what Tokino talked to you about?"

"He informed me that there would be a battle, yes." Soubi agreed.

"But…why here? There are too many witnesses!"

"I'm supposed to erase their memories of the event."

"Erase their…" Ritsuka's eyes widened in realization. "Soubi…did…did Seimei have you erase my memory…?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Ritsuka." Soubi informed.

"Figures…" Ritsuka muttered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nagisa wondered.

"That's Seimei out there…" Ritsuka muttered.

"Fighting Moonless?" Nagisa wondered.

"Yeah…" Ritsuka said softly.

"But why do that here…?" She wondered. "Whya re they even fighting now?"

"Grudge match." Soubi informed.

Nagisa rolled her eyes. "I figured as much. Don't you mean beloved, though?" She wondered. "The entire Unit?"

"I don't think Akame is going to be of much service to Seimei for a while." Soubi informed.

"Why not?"

"He found out that Seimei forced him to rape Mikado."

"What do you mean forced?"

"He used a spell…the power of suggestion…"

Nagisa covered her mouth with her hands. "Dear Lord…"

"He feels bad." Ritsuka added. "I think he was crying."

"Akame?" Yoji wondered, taking a sip of his cider. "I didn't think he had that capability."

"He's a sociopath." Natsuo chimed in.

"Like I said, I'm not certain he was…"

Before Ritsuka could speak more, a shrill shriek rang through the school from the hallway, making kids being to murmur. Ritsuka recognized the squeal.

"Sensei!" He ran out of the gym.

"Ritsuka, wait!" Soubi called after him, giving chase.

Ritsuka ignored his fighter calling his name. Was sensei okay? Was she hurt? If Seimei hurt her, Ritsuka could never forgive himself. He found Shinonome-sensei leaning up against the lockers. There was look of utter terror on her face. She had her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Ritsuka wondered.

"What spooked her?" Kio wondered.

The rest of the people in the school finally caught up to them.

"It's…it's…" Hitomi shut her mouth and shook her head.

Kio sighed. "I'll go see what it is." He walked towards the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Kio, no!" Soubi objected.

Kio opened the door before his friend could even finish his sentence. Strong winds threw him back. Soubi caught the green haired male and stood him upright.

"Is it a hurricane?" Ayame asked.

That sent girls shrieking and murmurs throughout the entire group.

Nagisa sighed. "I have to put a stop to this." She said, taking a step forward.

She started walking to the door, but was stopped.

"Sensei, don't!" Yoji objected, grabbing her arm before she could leave. "Please, let Natsuo and I go instead! You'll get hurt."

"You'll only be hurt worse, since you won't know you're injured in the first place." Nagisa shook her head. "I've been in this game a lot longer then you, Yoji, I'll be fine."

"But…!"

"She has a point, Yoji." Natsuo gently removed his Sacrifice's hand from their sensei.

Nagisa-sensei continued onward to the door and grabbed the handle.

"I don't think you should do that." A male teacher informed her.

"I'll be fine." She opened the door.

Unlike Kio, she wasn't thrown back into the crowd. The door shut behind her and she walked off into the night. Nana sighed.

"I better follow her." She said, walking out after her friend.

"Hey…Sou-chan…you're still holding me." Kio pointed out.

Soubi shoved him into Akira.

000

The sky outside was midnight black. There was no moon in the sky, which meant that Moonless would be empowered. Streaks and flecks of colors dotted the sky in a supernatural show of power. Blues, purples, reds, and greens slashed across the sky as if it were a watercolor painting. Slashes of yellow and orange surrounded Moonless, while dark shadows surrounded Seimei. The eldest Aoyagi brother looked worse for the wear. His cape was ripped and had holes in it, his mask was missing, and his hair was violently wind-tossed. Moonless didn't seem to be affected by the wind gusts, which meant that it was most likely their spell running rampant at the moment. Mimuro and Nisei were curled up together on the bleachers. Wrapped in the Sacrifice's arms and curled against his sides, Nisei looked less like a sociopathic killing machine and more like a frightened little child. It was…kind of humbling to see that side of him.

"Mikado!" Nagisa called out. "This has to stop! Right now!"

"I'm sorry, Nagisa." Mikado spoke in monotone. "I can't stop this."

"Yes you can! Give the order!"

"This may be my only chance to take him down." She said. "I can't afford to lose him again."

"Poor little Mikado-chan." Seimei cooed sarcastically. "Do you doubt yourself that much? Does _revenge_ mean so much to you that you would risk exposure like this?"

"You're exposing yourself as well, _Aoyagi_." Tokino sneered at the teen who was taunting his Sacrifice.

Seimei didn't really seem to care.

"By order of Septimal Moon, cease and desist!" Nagisa ordered.

Mikado's gaze faltered for a moment. Seimei chuckled. "I think you're forgetting, _sensei_, but I am no longer under your jurisdiction…_Septimal Moon._"

"We will withdraw." Mikado announced. "By order of Septimal Moon, we will withdraw from this battle. But mark my words, Aoyagi, you will feel the sting of my wrath on another Moonless night!"

She stood as the ground rumbled and the throne she was sitting on sank into the ground. Seimei chuckled. "Poor, trusting little girl." He shook his head. "Do you really think I'll back off just because _you _have?" He chuckled darkly. "Shatter!"

"Reflect!" Soubi's voice called out.

Seimei's spell backfired on him, sending shards of darkness piercing into his skin. He snarled at Soubi. Soubi stood, with Ritsuka faithfully by his side, a few feet away. The entire population of the party had managed to get outside and were watching with horrified faces. Nagisa sighed. Every Unit's worst fear of being exposed was now coming true for three Units, three members of Septimal Moon, and one Sacrifice who should've been home in bed.

"Agatsuma…" Seimei growled. "How dare you defy me like that!"

Soubi remained stone-faced and said nothing. Ritsuka could see the hatred and anger seething behind his brother's normally gentle eyes. For once, he was seeing the real, true Seimei…and it scared him. This was not his brother. His brother was kind and gentle. This? This was a monster that liked tormenting even those closest to him. It was a horrible transformation; even worse then Ritsuka's own changes since his accident…which he was sure Seimei had something to do with now. The idea came from a combination of Soubi failing to answer his question on erasing his memory earlier, and the nightmare he'd had in class where his alter self told him the truth.

"Now you're ignoring me?" Seimei wondered. "Remember your place, Soubi. You're still _my_ Fighter! You're just on loan at the moment!"

Something inside of Ritsuka snapped. "No he's not!" He argued with his brother. "He's…he's mine."

Seimei blinked in confusion, becoming red. "Your what…?"

"Fighter, obviously." Nisei piped up from the bleachers.

"Shut up, Akame!" Seimei ordered.

Mimuro pulled Nisei closer to him, glaring down at the eared Sacrifice.

"Face it, Seimei. It's over." Ritsu informed from the crowd. "You're losing."

"Look who's talking, Minami." Seimei growled at the blind teacher.

"What in the world is going on?" Ayame wondered. "I'm so confused!"

Soubi opened his mouth to call out a spell for forgetfulness, but he was stopped by Ritsuka's voice and gentle tugging on his sleeve.

"We're sorry for frightening everyone." He said. "But…er…Happy Halloween?"

People began to murmur.

"W-what are you saying, Ritsuka-kun?" Shinonome-sensei wondered, finding her voice again.

"These guys are actors we hired to do a little show for everyone…sorry to have scared you…but that just proves how good they really are."

A few moments passed before any reaction came about. Observers began slowly clapping, one by one. As the moments passed, their clapping increased in speed and volume. Comments about the so called 'performance' began arising.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ayame spoke. "Where'd the angry one go?"

Everyone turned back to where Seimei was standing.

"He was here a moment ago…" Mikado informed, looking around as well.

Seimei was missing, along with Mimuro and Nisei. It looked like they had never been there. Other then some singe marks and shards of dark energy left behind by Seimei's spell. Ritsuka smiled nervously and looked back at the others.

"Just one more trick up his sleeve."

000

The rest of the party went on without a hitch. The performance had been the talk of the night. Everyone had forgotten their fears quickly and enjoyed the party. Yayoi had asked Ritsuka if Mikado's number was real, which Yoji confirmed by looking at it before Ritsuka could. He seemed happy about it and said something about giving her a call. After the party, Ritsuka and the others stood outside on the sidewalk in front of the school. Ritsu, Nagisa, and Nana all leaned against a sleek black limo that had come to pick them up. Ritsuka and the others stood in a semicircle around them to form a complete circle. No one else was around, or driving around, so they had their privacy for the time being.

"Good work tonight Aoy…" Ritsu caught himself. "Ahem…good job, Ritsuka."

"Thank you, Ritsu-sensei." Ritsuka flushed, bowing slightly.

"I still can't believe they bought that." Nagisa said.

"I can't either." Nana agreed.

"I can't believe it's not butter." Yoji added.

No one laughed at the mint haired Zero's joke, making him pout.

"Well, we had better get going." Nana said, stretching. "It's a long ride back to Gora."

"Agreed." Ritsu yawned. "Too bad we have to leave before we could do some catching up, Soubi-kun."

Soubi hmphed. "Don't waste your time or breath, old man." He snarled.

"Well, until we meet again, then." Ritsu said. He pursed his lips.

Nana pulled open the door to the limo as she rolled her eyes at the blind male.

"Not in your lifetime." Soubi argued.

Ritsu frowned. "Maybe one day you'll wise up, Soubi-kun."

Ritsuka cleared his throat and clung to Soubi's sleeve, making the others laugh.

"That's enough out of you, pervert." Nagisa shoved Ritsu backwards into the limo.

"Hey!" He protested once he hit the leather seats.

"It was nice seeing everyone." Nana smiled. "We should do this again. Make up for this year's Halloween disaster."

"Agreed." Ritsu called from in the limo.

Nana rolled her eyes and slid in next to him.

"I want to know how they all react on Monday." Nagisa said, handing Ritsuka a card with her contact information on it. "Call me after school and let me know, alright?"

"Okay."

"Keep in touch!" She winked before sliding into the limo with Nana and Ritsu. She waved as she pulled the limo door shut.

A few moments passed before the limo took off.

"We'd best be on our way, as well." Mikado announced, taking off her crown. "We've got to get back on Seimei's trial before it gets cold. I don't want him getting away again."

"Were you guys here because you were trailing Seimei all this time?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I was going to tell you earlier, but with your friend Yayoi-san there…"

"It's okay." Ritsuka smiled softly.

"Let's be off, Tokino." Mikado said.

"Agreed." He nodded.

"Hey…Mikado…?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Yes?"

"Nisei…he regrets what he did to you…he was really upset about it…"

"He was probably faking it." Tokino rolled his eyes. "He's manipulative like that."

"No, he was…crying…"

No one spoke for a moment or two.

"I'll consider that when I find him again." Mikado promised. "Tokino, come on."

"Coming, my Queen." He bowed slightly and took her by the hand.

"Oh, Yayoi's going to call you sometime." Ritsuka added.

Tokino rolled his eyes, seemingly jealous. Mikado laughed. "Okay, I'll keep it in mind." She walked off, bringing Tokino with her.

They whispered back and forth to one another, plotting out their next move, as they left.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Yoji complained. "So much activity tonight. Seimei coming back and being creepy, the truth behind Nisei and Mikado's…relations…the spell battle that nearly exposed all of us…" He yawned.

"I'm tired, too." Natsuo added.

"You two go ahead. I want to talk to Ritsuka alone, please." Soubi said.

"More closet time, hm?" Yoji's eyes sparkled. "You'd better come out of the closet sometime soon, you two. You're not fooling anyone."

"I was never in the closet, Yoji." Soubi informed.

Yoji paled. "Why am I not surprised?" He wondered.

"I'm not in any closet, and I don't need to come out of one either." Ritsuka told him.

"You're obvious enough about it that it doesn't matter." Natsuo shook his head.

"Come on, Natsuo." Yoji smirked. "Let's have some closet time of our own while they're busy." He grabbed the redhead by the wrist and dragged him down the road, ignoring his protests.

"What is it, Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered.

"You did well tonight." Soubi kissed the top of his forehead.

"Thanks…" Ritsuka paused. "Is Seimei mad at me? Does he…does he _hate_ me?"

Soubi frowned. "He doesn't hate you, Ritsuka. His anger was at being defied by me."

Ritsuka nodded. "I guess…"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Soubi?"

"When you told Seimei that I was yours…I'm your what…?"

Ritsuka looked away for a moment or two, as if thinking it over. He grabbed Soubi by the collar. "My everything." He pulled him close and mashed their lips together.

Shocked at first, Soubi didn't respond quickly. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed back. Their lips parted and their tongues fought for dominance as Soubi held Ritsuka tight against him. They separated after a moment or two, both panting heavily.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi informed.

"Sukidayo, Soubi." Ritsuka agreed.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep the Zeroes waiting too long."

"I thought we had a college party to go back to?"

Soubi let a smile creep across his face. "Sounds good to me."

"Happy Halloween, Soubi."

"Happy Halloween, Ritsuka." Soubi pecked him on the lips.

No matter how angry Seimei was, or how anyone reacted to the night's events, Ritsuka knew two things for sure.

One, though he didn't have Seimei, he did have Soubi at his side. Always and forever.

Two?

Halloween was his new favorite holiday of them all.


End file.
